


Last Train To Lovers' Town

by Nisaki



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternative Universe- Alternative time line, Don't copy to another site, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, M/M, Omega Jared, Road Trips, Slow Burn, True Mates, based on a movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 19:09:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21343258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nisaki/pseuds/Nisaki
Summary: Jared meets Jensen in a train station, when Jensen agrees to help him buy a ticket to Dallas. Things don’t go as expected, and after they miss their train in Chicago Station, they decide to go to Dallas on foot. Camping, enjoying the vastness of the American road, and falling in love.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 64
Kudos: 325





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *Movie: Jab we met (bollywood film) This is loosely based on the film, so if you have watched the movie, you might read this and think “this has nothing to do with the movie” but the movie was my inspiration, so here we are. You don’t need to watch the movie to follow the story. 
> 
> Many thanks to [Doilycoffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doilycoffin/pseuds/doilycoffin) , my wonderful beta. This has been a jumble of mistakes before she fixed it. A thank you to the mods of this challenge.  
The biggest hug, and all the love to my friend [Laughablelament](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughableLament/pseuds/LaughableLament) , who listened to the start idea of this fic, helped me with research. Endured my endless bitching and moaning, and gave me wonderful notes about the places featured in this fic. Honestly, I don’t know what I would’ve done without her endless encouragement. I am forever thankful to you, friend.  
I had a great time writing this story. I had wanted to write a love story on the road for the longest time, and this has been a great opportunity. 
> 
> **I messed up with the technology and how things work a little, but the names and places and the distances are as real as I could get them. Yay for google.

Jared hurries his steps gradually until he’s running. He can hear the whistle of the train sounding through the air and telling him he’s late. 

He makes to the Booking Clerk's window as another whistle resounds through the station.

“One-way ticket to Dallas, please.” Jared says, still breathing hard from his run. The clerk examines him with a bored expression, and with slow, deliberate words he asks:

“Your ID, please.”

“Why do I need it?” He’s confused, he hasn’t traveled on his own before, but he’s come and gone many times with his father, and never had they been asked for IDs before.

The clerk clicks his tongue, “I can’t smell you, you have to give me a proof you’re an Alpha or a beta, otherwise no ticket.” 

“But,” he starts to protest, and the clerk points with a rolled newspaper in his hand, that Jared is only now seeing, to a piece of paper fixed to the window. His eyes scan the lines hastily, and he scowls at the unfair statement.

_ “The government cannot guarantee the safety of unmated omegas traveling alone, and thus it has been decided, and under Act #34, issued in 2013, an alpha must be present for all purchases of transport tickets, and the like, that allows the omega to  _ _ travel from one point to another _ _ .”  _

“But that’s unfair!”

The clerk merely shrugs at him, and another whistle booms, making Jared jump in his place. He looks around; he can’t smell people when he’s under suppressants, but an alpha is hard to misplace. They’re always broad and they stand with an air of confidence about them, like they own the road they walk on. In so many ways, they do.

A tall man, almost as tall as Jared, dressed in a sharp, black suit is standing with his back to Jared, his broad back rippling with muscles that can be traced even from under his layers. An alpha, no doubt. 

Jared runs to him, hoping that the man isn’t an asshole and would agree to buy a ticket for him. He slows down when he’s a few steps away, and calls to the man.

“Excuse me, sir.”

The man pays him no mind- on closer inspection he seems to be dazed, not fully registering what’s around him.

“Sir?” he places a hand on the man’s shoulder and the man startles. Turns to Jared with wide, green eyes, surprise written on his face as he stares at Jared like he’s never seen a human being before. Jared clears his throat and tries again,

“I’m sorry to bother you, but I need your help.”

The man nods and, wordlessly, he retrieves his wallet and makes as if to open it. Mortified, and getting exactly what the man thinks he’s asking for, Jared hold his wrist. The man flinches at his touch, and Jared throws his hands up fast, showing that he has no intention to harm.

“No, sir. I don’t want money, but they’re not allowing me to buy a ticket, and I was wondering if you’re willing to do it? I’ll pay!” he hurries to add, feeling his cheeks going hot. 

The man considers him for a while, and during the few seconds, Jared can’t help but admire the ruggedly handsome look the man has. His sharp jawline is gentled by full lips, his nose a perfectly curved line. Eyes as green as the fields Jared left back home, intense to the degree of being intimidating, and his light brown hair, tousled; the ends of its spiky locks mixing with the light hitting them, crowning him with golden sun rays. 

He nods at Jared again, walking to the clerk’s window and paying for two tickets to Dallas. 

“You’re going to Dallas, too?” Jared asks, taking one of the tickets from the man. The man barely nods then makes his way to the train. Jared follows. 

They get seated opposite from each other, the numbers of their tickets being near. Jared tries to engage the man in conversation, but half an hour passes with no luck, and he gives up, choosing to read a book instead. His curiosity doesn’t leave him though, and he keeps glancing at the man from behind the pages he’s not reading. 

The alpha looks well off, his tailored suit expensive, and his skin obviously cared for, even with the freckles. Stubble is starting to shade his chin and cheeks, but if Jared had to guess, the man is the type to be clean shaven at all times, and he’s missing his tie, the first button of his shirt open and he’s got a faraway look in his eyes. He seems lost, his bottomless eyes filled with something that’s too empty to be called sadness. 

Jared feels captivated, and more than anything else, even louder than his father’s voice warning him against talking to alphas when he’s alone, warning him to be careful, to mind his own business, the desire to make the man smile is stronger. 

So he talks once more.

“So are you in Dallas for a business trip? You’re not carrying anything with you. Is there anything but fields in Dallas? I never thought a businessman would visit, wait are you a businessman?” 

When the man doesn’t answer, Jared starts speaking about himself. In complete contrast to his usually calm demeanor with strangers, he talks like the man is someone he knows. Tells him about his family that owns a ranch surrounded by wheat fields, how they take care of many animals besides horses. He tells him about being the first omega to be allowed to go to the city, and finds himself excited and proud to share that he’s the first omega from his family to actually get a higher education. 

“I’m from a very traditional family, even my mother, who is an omega, believes that our place is in the house and farm, and that we don’t need to learn. But that’s not what I think!” He announces, and suddenly, finally the man turns to look at him, a flicker of interest in his eyes. They look more green somehow and Jared’s chest constricts a little. He smiles wide and goes on:

“I think--” he gets interrupted by the man’s index and middle fingers settling feather light on his lips. The pads of the man’s fingers are soft, so unlike any alphas’ he knows and he feels heat rushing to his face. He blinks as the man presses just a tad harder before he removes his fingers. Then he turns back to look at the window again, his eyes more alert.

Jared would normally be enraged or embarrassed by being silenced this way, but his heart is beating too loud and hard in his chest, and something so close to pride is coursing through him.

He managed to get a reaction, to make those green eyes more alive than they were and he feels accomplished. He directs his sight to the window, watches vast lands of nothing pass by, the sky stretching endless and clear over it. The sun almost touching the horizon, saying its last goodbye for the day. He hadn’t noticed, how much time had passed. 

Some amount of time later, Jared is woken up by a conductor. The train has stopped, the night has settled. The alpha who was in front of him is nowhere to be seen.

“Your ticket please,” the conductor says. Jared hands him his ticket and the conductor frowns at him.

“Where’s Mr. Ackles?”

Confused Jared asks, “Who?”

“This ticket was sold to an alpha, so he has to be here for me to cut it, and he’s got to sign his name as the alpha responsible for you. Since you’re not mated and you don’t share last names.”

Jared turns to stare at the seat the man, Mr. Ackles, was occupying before Jared fell asleep and he furrows his brows at it. 

“Where did he go?” he looks up at the conductor again. 

“Well, sir. Some of the passengers left since this is their station, others are just buying things. We’re in Chicago.” 

Chicago is a small market and poor town that’s attached to the station. The people who live here run hotels and sell things to the passengers. There’s nothing here but a few boutiques and food stores and small scattered houses, not exactly a destination for a man dressed like Mr. Ackles. Unless he’s looking for a hooker, and really he could’ve easily found one in New York. 

“He’ll be back soon,” Jared says, concluding that he has to; Jared had seen his ticket and it was for Dallas, same as his. He would’ve cut one for Chicago if that’s where he wanted to go. 

The train whistles, the engines sounding and Jared starts looking around for Mr. Ackles. What if he’s buying something and not paying attention to the train? 

He gets up and heads to the door, noticing that the passengers are settling back into their places. This is bad.

He runs out, his first destination is a small shop near the clerk’s window. When he doesn’t find anyone in, he heads a bit farther, around the station. There’s no sign of Mr. Ackles anywhere, and Jared starts to panic as he hears another whistle. He runs back, the train is already moving. A man is standing at the door with his arm extended, motioning for Jared to run faster in hopes of helping him back in. He tries, the muscles in his legs straining and his lungs burning, and the train moves away.

He stops and stares at the train getting farther and farther away, his heart beating loud in his ears and sweat running down his neck and back. 

A blink, then two. He missed the train, the train that has all of his luggage, everything he owns stuffed in bags and now it’s on a train heading to Dallas and Jared fucking missed it. He takes a deep breath; it’s not like they would’ve allowed him to continue traveling without an alpha but he’d at least have his things with him. His wallet is inside his carry on bag. He rubs at his face, feels the urge to punch whoever passed this stupid “no omegas are allowed to travel alone” law. 

He wonders why his father didn’t tell him about this, or offer to come get him, until he realizes that his father probably doesn’t know. He never needed to know or notice, he asked for two tickets and he got them because he’s an alpha. 

Now that the last train has passed, the station already looks deserted with the stores closing up and only the office still open. Jared heads there, finds one bored employee behind the desk and informs him that he lost his baggage. 

“I’m sorry,” the man starts, “but you’re an omega.”

Jared grits his teeth and nods and the man mimics him.

“How are you traveling alone? Not only is it unallowed, but it’s extremely dangerous, you can get hurt in many ways…” he trails off suggestively as he looks Jared up and down. Jared can’t scent his status, but he’s fairy sure the asshole is a beta, and Jared wants to snarl at him but then he’d never get his things back. He forces a smile and reminds himself that he’s used to it. He’s been ridiculed for his status many times, been catcalled when he didn’t use suppressants and frowned upon for hurting his body when he started using them. 

“I appreciate your concern, now can you please do something about my luggage?”

The man clicks his tongue, but to Jared’s relief, he lifts the phone and dials a number. A few minutes pass, the man gives them Jared’s seat number, then he thanks whomever it is on the other side and hangs up. 

“They will drop them off with the reception in Dallas’ station, but I can’t give you the card to get them, you need an alpha for that,”

“Of course,” Jared answers, more irked. “Can I use the phone?” 

“Sure, there’s a phone cabinet about 500 feet from here, head left when you leave.”

Jared’s annoyance mounts as he takes in the employee’s smug expression, “I meant this one,” Jared points at the phone on the desk and the man blinks.

“Oh,” a sly smile spreads over his lips and he pushes the chair back, making sure to hold eye contact as he slowly opens his legs to reveal a hard on, “but then you’ll have to return the favor.” 

Almost gagging, Jared turns around and runs out of the office. Unconsciously he heads to the left, tears gathering in his eyes when he spies the phone cabinet. He has no money. Not so far, near the line of few scattered house, Jared catches sight of a few men; they’re loud, most likely drunk and if they’re out at this time and place then they’re alphas. Fear grips his heart, knowing that he won’t be able to protect himself if they catch him, he gets into the phone cabinet and locks himself inside. His legs give out, and he ends up sitting on the dirty floor, hugging his knees to his chest and hiding his face in them.

He doesn’t know how he’s going make it through the night, but he keeps reassuring himself that he’ll definitely find some solution in the morning. Maybe someone on the next train will help him. 

He feels the humiliating sting of tears behind his closed lids and he presses his face harder onto his knees, the bone of them digging into his forehead. His next breath is ragged, his positive thoughts are hard to believe as the cold starts to seep through the locked door. The next image in his brain is about how horribly he could get hurt, he sees himself beaten bloody, or worse  _ used _ , taken without consent and he chokes on his sob. 

Perhaps the smart move was to take the employee back at that office up on his offer, at least he would’ve been more in control. If the bunch of drunk alphas catch him, he might even die. 

A light knock on the glass has him flinching. He lifts his head, his teary eyes locking with surprised green. 

Mr. Ackles. 

Mr. Ackles knocks again, more insistent this time, and Jared scrambles to his feet, relief flooding him as he unlocks the door and throws himself at the man. He doesn’t know why, and maybe if he was in a better mental state he would never dare, but he’s in Mr. Ackles’ arms before he can stop himself, shivering and crying. All he knows after is soft, murmured words of comfort, a warm hand in his hair. 

He hasn’t heard Mr. Ackles speak yet. His murmurs rumble through his chest, but they come out low, barely audible; Jared doesn’t even think they’re actual words, but they sound like safety, and Jared lets himself cling to Mr. Ackles a bit more. 

They pull back after Jared calms down, the fear leaves and embarrassment settles in the form of heat over his cheeks. He keeps his eyes down, can’t look at Mr. Ackles and the fact that he’s a complete stranger hits him full force, makes him more flustered. The alpha was so kind to him all the way, despite being silent and gloomy, he’s bought Jared the ticket with no protests, and he didn’t lay a hand on him, and now he’s here; like he was sent by fate to save Jared.

“Are you alright?” Mr. Ackles asks, his voice is deep, a bit scratchy like he hasn’t spoken in far longer than the silent hours Jared knew him for. Jared nods at him.

“Why are you here?” Is the next question. Jared tells him everything, about the ticket and how he missed the train and even the disgusting employee’s advances. Mr. Ackles listens silently, then his eyes harden and he motions for Jared to follow him. Jared does so without a word, wondering why he feels so trusting. 

“What’s your name?” 

“Jared Padalecki,” 

Mr. Ackles lifts his brow, recognition for the name no doubt, his family farms and ranches are bit popular. It makes Jared realize, that amidst his endless rambling about himself and his family, he’s forgot to introduce himself properly.

“Jensen, nice to make your acquaintance.” 

Jensen marches into the office, introduces himself and the man jumps out of his seat, falling over himself with how polite and ready to help he is. Jensen asks for the card to retrieve Jared’s belongings and the employee gives it to him. Jensen asks about the next train leaving, the employee apologizes, tells them that the next train will be in three days, and wishes them both a good night. Jared is a bit confused.

“Are you a celebrity or something?” He asks as they walk out of the station. Jensen is looking around, perhaps searching for a place for them to spend the night in. 

“Jensen Ackles,” Jensen says, and Jared blinks. He’s heard the name before, something about a scandal, a tragic death, then inheritance. It clicks then.

“Oh! Alan Ackles’ son? I am so sorry for your loss.”

Jensen seems taken aback, then the ghost of a smile lifts the edge of his mouth, “Thanks.”

They walk in silence for a while, Jared thinking about how they’re leaving this place now that there are no trains passing through for three days. 

“Let’s find a place to sleep, in the morning we can take a taxi to Illinois.”

“We?”

“I don’t think leaving you alone is a good idea,” Jensen replies. Jared normally would lash out at something like this, but Jensen’s tone isn’t condescending. He doesn’t think that Jared is incapable of caring for himself, he just knows that the world won’t trust him to do it. So for maybe the first time in his life Jared feels grateful to an alpha offering his help.

“That’s a lot of trouble, thank you very much.”

“I don't really have anything I want to get back to, so might as well.”

Jared doesn’t expect Jensen to say more, but he is curious. The man had been silent despite Jared’s best efforts on the train, and when he isn’t looking at Jared or talking, his eyes dim and he gets a far away look, like he isn’t really there anymore. 

There’s no mistaking the purpose of the motel they find. It’s shady, dirty, willing to rent by the hour and called Love Nest, so when the receptionist leers at Jared as Jensen pays for four hours, Jared ducks his head and keeps his mouth shut. 

Jensen throws his jacket on a chair and heads to the bathroom as soon as they step foot into the room, Jared takes the time to stare at the king bed with dejection. The motel has no rooms with two beds, there isn’t even a couch for him to sleep on. He’s very tired, so he might actually go with sleeping on the floor with no problem, but he has no change of clothes and it looks so dirty. He sighs and collapses on the bed, wiggling until he’s semi-sitting with his back to the headboard. He kicks his shoes off, closes his eyes and listens to the sound of water coming from the bathroom. 

Jensen comes out with wet face and hair, his sleeves folded to his elbows. He looks at Jared and then the bed and he purses his lips. 

“You’re okay with sharing a bed with a stranger alpha?” Jensen asks, eyes intent on Jared.

“Not a stranger alpha,  _ you _ .” 

Jensen blinks at him, surprised, “You don’t think I might do something to you?”

Jared considers him for a bit then he smiles, Jensen wouldn’t ask all of this if he wanted to hurt Jared, he wouldn’t have bothered with buying him tickets or getting his luggage back. He mentions it to Jensen, who shakes his head at him.

“It could all be a ploy to get you alone,” Jensen tells him.

“You left the train, I followed you and missed my things then you found me by accident. You can’t have planned this, and even if you want to hurt me you can’t, cause I know kung fu!”

Jensen bursts out laughing, and Jared is instantly mesmerized. He’s so taken with the sound, with how big it feels, filling up the room and pushing Jared to smile himself. 

“We both know omegas aren’t allowed to learn martial arts.” 

Jared shrugs, “I know you won’t hurt me.” He stops for a moment, genuinely thinking about it, and he finds that he actually believes it, one hundred percent, with no doubt. He trusts Jensen, someone he doesn’t know. 

Jensen walks towards him, his movements slow. Jared lays still as Jensen places his hands on either side of Jared’s face on the headboard, caging him in. He leans close, and Jared, who would’ve panicked at the idea of an alpha’s touch, who did run away and cry not so long ago, feels nothing but calm. He blinks at Jensen, and he feels somehow drugged, like if Jensen leaned in more he wouldn’t do anything to stop him. 

“You really think I won’t do anything?” Jensen whispers, so close Jared can feel his breath. Jared’s heart pounds but he isn’t afraid. 

“I trust you.”

He trusts Jensen with himself, and he’s unsure where that trust is stemming from. Maybe he is gullible, maybe this is why omegas aren’t supposed to travel alone. Jensen smiles, and gets up, walks to the other side of the bed and drops down. He pulls out a cell phone, and Jared looks away from the screen in case Jensen is doing something private.

“There’s no coverage here,” he says.

“I know, I’m setting up an alarm.”

Jared moves so he’s lying down as well, his back to Jensen. A few moments pass in silence; here out of the ever crowded streets of New York, the night has no sound. No cars, no far away TV noise, no lights from the windows. Just endless dark and cicadas. 

“I thought you would ask,” Jensen says in a low voice.

“About what?”

“My mother.” 

Jared’s memories goes back to last week, it was everywhere on the news and despite him not being interested he still heard a lot of it. Jensen’s mother left his father because she had found her True Mate, and Alan Ackles fell sick as the result of a broken bond, then he passed away. Media blamed the broken bond for his death, and everyone painted Donna as the villain in the story.

“It’s none of my business,” Jared answers.

“That’s a first,” Jensen says with no small amount of bitterness, “everybody else seems to believe it’s their business.”

“I’m not everybody else.” 

“No, you’re really not. After all, how many idiots would leave the train to look for someone they don’t know. Not many.”

“Hey!” Jared turns around and Jensen’s amused eyes are waiting for him. “They wouldn’t cut my ticket anyway, the conductor asked for you.”

“You would’ve kept your bags and money at least.”

“I thought you were coming back! I went to look for you because I thought you missed the train,” his cheeks are going warm, he knows Jensen is teasing him and he feels good about it, playful. “At least I was planning on traveling; you, Mr. Mysterious with no luggage nor direction, just went along with everything.”

Jensen’s slight smile drops and he looks away from Jared. 

“I’m sorry, did I bother you?” 

Jensen shakes his head, “I really wasn’t planning on mounting the train,”

“You frown a lot,” Jared says, catching Jensen’s eyes again. “Smile, you look better with it,” then as silly as he can manage, he grins, showing teeth and hoping he’s ridiculous enough to lift Jensen’s mood again. Jensen’s lips twitch, like he’s fighting it, so Jared doubles his efforts.

“Come oooooon, smile.” He exaggerates his grin, and Jensen finally smiles, albeit halfheartedly.

“You  _ are _ an idiot,” 

“No, I’m smart, what’s the point of being good-looking if you waste it on frowning? Now  _ that’s _ idiotic.”

“You think I’m good looking?” Jensen says, teasing tone back in place.

“A good looking  _ idiot _ .” 

Jensen clicks his tongue, “Careful, I might decide to ditch you after all.”

Jared for some reason isn’t worried, he feels like Jensen is not leaving him until he arrives home safely. He is definitely the real idiot here.

“You wouldn’t dare, you’re already in love with me.”

Jensen’s smile gets softer, and he’s shaking his head. They don’t talk after, and Jared’s thumping heart keeps him awake until the alarm wakes Jensen up. 


	2. Chapter 2

Taking a cab turns out to be impossible, for the sole reason that there are no taxis around. Jensen opens his cell phone, and Jared hopes that he’s looking up the number of someone who can pick them up, but Jensen just stares at him and then shrugs.

“I have no idea what to do now, so it’s your call.” 

Jared looks around, the small shops are open and the place feels more lively than it did when they first woke up. There are a few cars parked around. 

“I believe if I can call my father, then he’d pick me up and I’ll be out of your hair. I delayed you enough. Of course, I will also pay you back for the motel,” Jared says. 

Jensen considers him for a long while, then he says:

“I have nothing, this was supposed to be...a vacation of sorts.”

Jared furrows his brows, so Jensen goes on, “I meant to say, I can take you home, if you don’t mind.” Jensen ducks his head, suddenly entranced by his shoes and Jared feels his tongue sticking to the back of his mouth. Jensen could save a lot of time and probably money if Jared just called his father, but the offer is too tempting for reasons beyond Jared’s comprehension. Jensen’s words from not a minute ago come back to him and he’s curious.

“You said it was my call? What if I suggested something crazy, are you really willing to accompany a stranger, and follow however I decide to go?” 

Jensen holds his gaze for a suffocating second, before he nods once, sharp and sure. 

“Yes. You don’t have to worry about money either.” 

Perhaps it’s the idea of being in control of his next move, the feeling of blind trust he’s so easily and stupidly placing in Jensen, that pushes him to smile and accept Jensen’s offer. Jared tries to recall a time when an alpha asked him _ what do you want to do? _ and meant it, the way Jensen so easily did, so removed from their world’s regulations that Jared feels compelled to answer. 

“Let’s see how far anyone is willing to drive us,” Jared says, a lightness in his tone.

“Then what, walk the rest of the way to Dallas?” Jensen asks jokingly. Jared grins at him.

“Wait, seriously? You want us to go on foot? Just what, hitching the occasional ride and sleeping on the road?” Jensen sounds unbelieving, and Jared makes sure his tone carries a challenge when he speaks:

“That’s exactly what I want!” Jensen blinks at him, stunned and Jared goes on, “Unless you’re backing out?” 

Jensen lets out a surprised breath that sounds like a laugh. When he looks up at Jared his green eyes are shining.

“Let’s do it.”

The more he thinks about it, the more Jared’s excitement grows. He’s always wanted to go on an adventure, walk around the country, hitch rides when he can and just enjoy the vastness of America. There’s so much to see, so much to experience and Jared has spent the majority of his life cooped up in his family house, homeschooled until he was at an age to get to college, having nothing but books to take him away from his room. 

It was his poetic dreams that convinced him to pursue teaching as his career; he wanted to teach literature, make others see the magic entrapped in lines, make them understand how you can travel anywhere and to any time while still in your room. He wanted to share that happiness, but his heart has always longed for more. To go out and see what he read about with his own two eyes, and this feels like his one and only chance to realize that. 

He stares at Jensen as he walks to the ATM in the station, and he thinks giddily that he couldn’t dream himself a better person to share the upcoming days with.

Jensen takes the matter very seriously, he’s less withdrawn than he had been when Jared first saw him, but he’s still silent most of the time. Before they leave Chicago, Jensen buys them duffels, three changes of clothes each, and food and other supplies. Jensen buys a tent for two after much debate and sleeping bags. Jared had suggested the trip impulsively, but now seeing Jensen thinking about how to feed them and where they might sleep as he frowns down at the map he just bought makes something curl in Jared’s stomach. 

He’s excited, but at the same time he’s a bit afraid and a part of him wants to back out. 

“Come on,” Jensen says when he deems them ‘as ready as they’d get’ and Jared follows him. They talk to a car owner, and Jensen manages to convince him to drive them until Joliet township and drop them on the highway. 

The drive doesn’t take long, it’s barely an hour, and Jared finds himself facing the endless American road with nothing but a duffel and a new friendship with an alpha who he met yesterday. 

They thank the driver and Jared starts by looking around; not unlike Chicago the place is a cluster of small houses and bigger restaurants and, according to the map, even some tourist attractions near it. 

“Okay, we have a lot of nature parks, and a prison…”

“No prisons!” Jared says. Jensen nods and folds the map and they start walking. The town isn’t big, and it’s surrounded by large farmlands with many water pathways crossing through it. 

“Where to?” Jared says. 

“Do you wanna see Midewin National Tallgrass Prairie? It has a hiking trail and I think we can camp there. From here it’ll be a 4 to 5 hour walk.” 

“Sounds good.”

And so they walk. 

They spend most of their walk in silence, Jared looking around and feeling a bit bored. There’s nothing but flat green land as far as he looks, and on occasion a mile marker. Jared knows there aren’t many big cities in Illinois, every state has one big city or _ is _ the big city, as is the case with New York, and everything else is small houses and farmlands. There are no cell phones or internet outside major cities, and after living in New York for five years, Jared feels like he stepped into another universe. 

When he moved from Dallas, he didn’t picture himself getting dependent on city technology, but now he feels out of his depth. 

They stop three hours later, Jensen pointing out a big lone tree that appears five hundred feet away from the road. They make to it, settling under its shade and having lunch. 

“I didn’t see what you packed us for food,” Jared says. He blushes, remembering that he didn’t even bother checking the contents of his bag beyond the clothes. Jensen had packed food into both their duffels, but mostly he’s packed water bottles saying that it has to last them four days before they arrive to a town and buy more. 

“It’s mostly canned food,” Jensen answers. There’s bread and jerky and tuna and canned fruits when Jared looks into his duffel, and peanut butter.

“I bought as much as we can carry, I think we can manage until we arrive to Carlock.” 

They eat bread and peanut butter, and drink some water, before they move on. Jensen expresses some worries he has about water, despite the amount they have now. 

“We’re not doing the survival in the wild thing, so we can stop in gas stations and buy stuff,” Jensen says at last. “I just don’t know where the next gas station is. Shouldn’t be more than 50 miles, or so.”

“We didn’t think this through huh,” Jared says, looking sideways at Jensen. Jensen shrugs like he couldn’t care less.

“I’m not really concerned.”

“I noticed that, so why did you agree with this?”

“Why did you suggest it?” Jensen shoots back.

“This is unfair, you can’t answer my question with a question.”

Jensen doesn’t say anything, and they spend the next fifteen minutes or so in silence, until Jared can’t take it anymore and he starts talking again. He suspects Jensen has figured out his dislike for silence, and so he’s using it to get his answers. Jared doesn’t mind sharing about himself, he’s just curious about Jensen and would like to have something in return. He’s not talking deep personal questions, just a casual chit chat would be nice.

“I didn’t think I’d have another chance,” Jared starts, “I lived all my life in the farm, and then when I moved to New York I busied myself with studying. I didn’t expect to find many omegas there, and despite being wrong about that they weren’t exactly outgoing. So my adventures were limited to the cafes near campus.” 

Jensen doesn’t answer, and Jared wants to get annoyed but he can’t. Jensen isn’t under any obligation to share, but on the other hand:

“If you go on with your Mr. Mysterious routine this is going to be really boring.” 

“I just don’t think this trip is a ‘we share our feelings and change forever’ kind of trip.” 

“What kind of a trip do you think it is?”

Jensen doesn't answer again. Jared huffs, “Fine! Be like that.” From where they are, Jared spies a mile marker that could be 900 feet away, and he feels like running all of a sudden. He runs a lot—he’s participated in some marathons and running is his main way of keeping in shape, so he loves it. An idea forms in his head and he looks at Jensen.

“Race me to the mile marker,” he says. Jensen lifts a brow, Jared goes on, “come on, it’ll be fun. If I win, you answer three of my questions.”

“And if you don’t win?”

“I answer three of yours.” 

Jensen makes a big deal out of considering it. “I don’t have any questions, and you answer anyway.”

“Ah! Fine, what do you want if you win?”

“You will carry my things too, for the next hour.” 

Their duffels are not heavy, it’s the back bags that are a bitch, filled food and water. Jensen is carrying the one with their food, and they’ve split some of the water between the duffels, he’s given Jared the tent and the bedrolls, and those are much lighter in comparison. Jared mulls it over; two duffels and an extra bag, that’s a lot, but he’s not gonna lose either way, and now that he’s thinking about it Jensen is carrying the heavier stuff so it should be easier to beat him. Mind set, he turns to Jensen and offers his hand.

“Shake on it.” 

Jensen nods, stops and gets into position. Jared stands next to him, tightening his grip on the duffel. 

“On three,” he says, then both of them start counting.

“One, two, three!”

They take off fast, running towards the mile marker like their lives are on the line. They’re nearly the same speed, with Jensen slightly behind him. Jared can hear his harsh breaths but he can’t see him, and he’s reminded of the days when he used to play tag with his siblings, back before any of them presented and they were allowed to play together. 

His heart starts thumping, and his breathing turns to panting and he’s ecstatic. The air they’re splitting dries his sweat and keeps his hair back. It’s cool, cooler now that the sun isn’t so high in the sky anymore, and Jared feels the laugh bubble up in his chest. He lets it out, feeling light and free as he tries to increase his speed. Jensen gains on him just as the marker is in close reach and then he touches his hand to the pole a second before Jared. He cries triumphantly, instantly throwing his duffel on the gravel and taking off his backpack. Jared curses, still panting, he bends down and rests his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. 

“You lost,” Jensen breathes out. Jared makes the mistake of looking up at him and he’s caught in how gorgeous he looks. Cheeks flushed, sweat on his temples and sliding down to the hollow of his throat, and eyes shining. He’s almost made of light, and for a second Jared can’t breathe. 

“I did,” he answers. Jensen grins, a boyish thing that Jared’s only now being treated to, and he thinks he knows why Jensen is sulky all the time. His smile is a dangerous thing.

“Now, let’s take some rest, I feel like I’m gonna die,” Jensen tells him. Jared scowls at the bags Jensen leaves behind as he heads for the side of the road in search for a good spot. Accepting the bet he himself placed, Jared hitches the backpack over his shoulder and takes the duffel into his hand. Walking behind Jensen and grumbling all the way. 

Jensen had found a tree and laid down below it, arms under his head and a soft smile on his lips, what little sun sneaking between the leaves landing in patches of gold on his face and hair. Jared hates him a bit, so he dumps the duffel right over his chest. Jensen lets out a surprised “uff” and Jared laughs at the startled, indignant expression he makes. 

“Don’t be mean, you suggested the bet.”

“That’s because I thought I’d win.”

“Well, tough.” Jensen closes his eyes again. Jared lies down beside him. They stay for a few minutes, drink some water, then they walk along. 

An hour later they arrive to the borders of Midewin National Tallgrass Prairie. They skim the signs, warning them from engaging in hunting activities or harming the animals. At first, the place isn’t so different from what they were walking through all day, but the farther in they walk the more beautiful it appears to Jared. The summer sky is vast and cloudless, the smell of flowers fills the air, and the tall grass reaching their mid thighs tickles. Far away clusters of green, tall trees and a lone road stretches in the distance. A little later, they spy a herd of oxen. 

“Oh my God! Jensen look!” Jensen looks at him and smiles, Jared points at the herd again. “They’re so beautiful!”

They stand and watch for a while, the oxen are minding their own business, walking close and eating. Jared hears the click of a camera, turns around to see Jensen holding a small, but expensive looking digital camera in his hands. 

“No way you bought that in Chicago!”

Jensen ducks his head, looking embarrassed. “No, I had it with me from the start. Got it from New York.” 

Jared considers the low tone and that Jensen’s eyes are downcast and nods slowly. “Is it any good?”

“Yeah,” Jensen says, not offering anything else. Jared sighs and turns back to the oxen, the herd is moving on. It’s around six, not long until sunset, and they both agree to continue walking. The closer they get to the water, the greener the place becomes, their road is lined on each side by trees, and bushes. The humidity mixes with the fresh scent of grass and leaves, the wet dirt smells like rain and Jared inhales deep every once in awhile, enjoying the newness and yet the familiarity of it all. 

The lake is gorgeous. Blue-green water calm like a mirror and glittering with the last of sunrays. The ground is muddy near the shore, and the weather is cooler. It would get cold when the sun sets.

“We should set camp and start a fire,” Jensen says, placing the bags down. Jensen teased him for about fifteen minutes then he took his bags back, telling him that he’s a gentleman and he won’t let an omega carry his things even if said omega suggested the bet and lost. Jared wanted to object out of spite, but his arms were getting tired and he surrendered and gave Jensen his stuff back. 

“Okay, I’ll set up the tent, and you look for dry twigs and things we can use to start a fire.”

“Things?”

“Dry grass? Dry leaves, those could be used as tinder.”

Jared nods. He doesn’t know how long it takes him, but the sun is nearly set when he makes his way back to Jensen. In the meantime, Jenset has set up the tent, made a small hole surrounded by rocks for the fire and he has the tent open. Jared can see their sleeping bags set side by side and he blushes, only now catching up to the fact that they’re going to sleep next to each other in such a small place. 

Jensen tells him to set what he’s gathered on the ground. He arranges the leaves and the grass in a pile in the middle of the shallow hole he made and uses a lighter to set them on fire. Slowly, he adds wood to the growing fire and not ten minutes later they have a campfire going on. 

“You’re really good at this,” Jared comments as he settles cross legged on the ground. Jensen hums, the fire casting shadows on his face, making him look darker and sharper. Jared stares.

“I used to camp with my father, when I was little,” Jensen says. Jared holds his breath, afraid that the tiniest movement might make Jensen change his mind about talking.

“We used to do a lot of things together, I didn’t realize we stopped until he was gone and I couldn’t…”

Jared’s throat clogs. He’s unprepared for the look of pain that passes over Jensen’s features, the deep hurt in his green eyes. He can’t offer words, there are no words for Jensen’s loss. He moves until he’s sitting beside Jensen, knocks their shoulders together. When Jensen turns to him, Jared smiles. Small and hesitant as it is, he hopes it’s reassuring. 

“He sounds great,” Jared says.

“He was.”

“Wanna tell me about him?” 

“You really are something else, ain’t you?” 

Jared tilts his head to the side, Jensen gets the question. “This is usually the time when everybody else started bad mouthing my mother.”

“Why would I do that?” It seems very tasteless to insult someone’s mother, especially if he didn’t know her.

Jensen opens his mouth, then closes it, the expression on his face between bewildered and thoughtful. Jared has no idea how he manages it. 

“Do you want me to talk bad about her?” Jared asks, when Jensen doesn't say anything.

“No, no. I don’t know?”

Jared lifts his eyebrows, and Jensen huffs. “It is her fault.”

“Jensen…”

“She left him!” Jensen shouts. Jared flinches, and Jensen apologizes fast. “Didn’t mean to scare you,”

“No, I’m sorry.”

“Why are you apologizing now?”

“I feel like...maybe I pressured you into this. I’m sorry.”

“No Jared, that’s not it. I...I never talked about it to someone before. Everyone else just assumed and prodded and you…” Jensen stops, seemingly at a loss for words. 

The serious moment is shattered as Jared’s stomach gurgles. The sound too loud in the dark, and Jared blushes hard. Jensen throws his head back and laughs, shaking his head.

“Guess it’s dinner time, we did kinda forget.” 

They’re unwrapping some of the food they have when Jared glimpses a twinkling light behind Jensen. He squints, and the light becomes two, then three then more points shine over the water. Jared gasps.

“Jensen,” he whispers. Points to the lake and Jensen turns, eyes widening as more and more of the glowing insects make an appearance. Soon enough, there’s a whole herald of them, hundreds of fireflies floating over the water, their light reflecting on the surface of the lake, and it’s brighter than Jared thought it would look. They move on and into the trees surrounding the lake, their green-light like sparkling emerald as they cast it over leaves and wood. Jared hears the camera click and click, but he can’t take his eyes off of the scene in front of him. They watch the fireflies until the last one of them disappear, like the remnant of a beautiful dream. Jared blinks, feeling his smile getting wider.

“Oh my God, did you see that?” He turns to Jensen, finding him already looking at Jared. The smile on his lips small, but genuine. Fond, almost. Jared ducks his head, feels his cheeks reddening. 

A few minutes pass, and Jensen offers him a sandwich and a bottle of water. They eat in silence, but in the warmth of the fire and the way they keep glancing at each other and smiling, Jared doesn’t need to fill it. 

And it’s the first time in his life that he enjoys sharing just a few quiet moments with someone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fireflies do herald for reproduction in the last days of August (which is the case here) and in the beginning of summer, sometime in June. I'm not sure if they do exist in Midewin National Tallgrass Prairie, however. For the sake of the story, let's pretend they do.


	3. Chapter 3

Jared wakes up to the sound of birds chirping. He turns around in his bed roll, thinking he might try to sleep some more but the space beside him is empty. He jolts up, an irrational fear of being left alone filling him. Jensen can’t have gotten too far even if he did leave-

The zipper opens, and Jensen pops his head in.

“Good. You’re awake,” 

Jared blinks up at him, his heartbeat going back to normal rate. He chuckles to himself, feeling ridiculous for even thinking Jensen left him. 

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothing, nothing,” he smiles at Jensen, “good morning.”

The worst part of traveling like this is the bathroom issue. Jared sighs as he resigns himself to peeing in the open, and gets up. 

They eat, and pack their little camp, gathering all their litter and placing it back inside one of the duffels. They’ll get rid of it when they see a rest stop. Their next destination is Carlock, and according to Jensen’s map, they need five days if they used back roads, and six if they walked along the main roads. 

“I want a shower, I smell horrible,” Jensen says. As if by reflex Jared takes a deep breath, and finds that he smells nothing. Suppressants blocking Jensen’s scent. Usually, he’d be thankful not to have to smell an alpha’s sweat, especially someone he’s sharing a tent with; the tent must’ve reeked of Jensen. But what he feels is something closer to disappointment. 

They decide to follow the main road, and they get there after about an hour of walking. Almost half an hour later, they see an old pickup, the man driving it just as old and they wave at him until he stops. He’s heading farther than Carlock, but luckily it is on his way, so he agrees to drive them there. They settle in the back, the wind in their hair and smiles on their faces. Jared thinks again about how strange distances feel when you’re walking against when driving. The trip from here to Carlock is an hour at the longest, but on foot it would’ve taken them days. 

The road offers them more flat lands, open spaces and clear sky. Jared glances at Jensen, who has his head tipped back, face up towards the sun. He looks unreal, his hair made of fantastic golden rays and his skin speckled with cinnamon. Jared follows the line of the bridge of his nose, the pillowy lips and the strong jaw line and he feels something deep inside him coming to life, something that was always there but was lying dormant. 

“What?” Jensen asks him, only one eye open. Jared’s sure his cheeks are reddening, he can feel the heat there, independent of the sun warming them up.

“Zoned out, I guess.” 

Jensen lifts a brow, both of his eyes on Jared now, making Jared want to squirm in his place. “You zone out a lot.” 

“Well, you’re boring company,” 

Jensen almost smiles at that, “And you’re not?”

Jared sticks his tongue out. This time Jensen laughs, and Jared feels like he’s got the whole world. 

* * *

Carlock is even smaller than Jared expected. There’s one hotel, and two restaurants and something like a park. 

They head to the hotel first, planning to spend one night. The clerk greats them with an overly cheerful smile, showing all her teeth. It’s a bit scary. 

“Hello, how can I help you?”

“Two queens,” 

Jared hangs back and tries to figure out why in the hell did he assume Jensen was getting a king. 

After a shower for each of them, they venture out to look for a laundry place. The hotel service promises that they can do it for them, and Jensen gives them the clothes without hesitation. Jared’s tally on how much money he owes Jensen keeps going up. He’s not worried about the amount, his family isn’t poor, but he has a feeling that Jensen will refuse to take it when they arrive to Jared’s house. 

“Now that’s taken care of, let’s go get a real meal.”

The diner they find is not too far from their hotel, about a ten minute walk. It takes the corner, small but clean. The walls are painted in yellow and blue, and the tables are made of plastic but colored so they resemble wood, and so are the chairs. 

“Table for two?” the waitress, a beta maybe, Jared isn’t sure, greets them politely and leads them to a table in the back. It has benches rather than chairs and situated near the window. 

“20% discount for couples,” she says, winking at them. Jensen seems like he might correct her, but Jared is still worried about how much money Jensen is putting into this trip so he holds Jensen’s hand and smiles at the waitress.

“Thank you.”

They sit side by side, and Jensen squeezes his hand, not allowing Jared to let go.

“A 20% discount is all it takes, huh. You’re surprisingly easy, sweetheart.”

Jared blushes up to his ears, and Jensen’s smile turns evidently smug.

“Sweetheart, huh. Bet you say that to all the omegas.”

Jensen faces away from him, “I actually don’t, my girlfriend-”

“Girlfriend?” Jared cuts, trying to get his hand back again. Jensen doesn't let go.

“Ex,” he corrects, voice low, “she’s a beta. And she didn’t like pet names.”

Something heavy settles in Jared’s chest, a feeling he doesn’t recognize. It makes him look away, because in that moment, when Jensen is with him, holding his hand and thinking about someone else, Jared feels like a thief. Like this picture doesn’t belong to him and he has no right looking at it.

“I’m sorry it didn’t work out with her, but you’ll find an omega or a beta who would take better care of you.”

Jensen’s hand leaves his, but its warmth remains. 

Jensen snorts, “I will not mate an omega.”

Jared’s heart sinks, “Is it because of your mother?”

Jensen doesn’t reply, but Jared knows it’s true. The waitress appears at their table, carrying two bottles of water and menus. Jared doesn’t feel like eating, his stomach in knots, and he can’t pin a reason to it. He orders some soup that seems good, and forces himself to drink it when it arrives. 

Jensen sends him concerned glances but he doesn’t ask, and for that Jared is thankful. 

Because if he can’t tell himself the reason, how can he possibly tell Jensen?

The second they step out of the diner, the sky opens up like it was waiting for them. Rain pours down, washing streets and buildings and soaking them through. They laugh as they run to their hotel, shivering as the wind starts to pick up and make the weather colder. 

They arrive in their room, leaving a trail of water behind. Jared turns around, ready to make a joke. The words die on his tongue as his eyes fall on Jensen’s naked back, smooth skin stretched over powerful muscles. Jared’s mouth goes dry as he hears the unmistakable sound of Jensen’s belt, then zipper and he runs to his duffel, yanking it and taking it to the bathroom. He shuts the door and plasters his back to it, heart trying to beat its way out of his chest, his face so hot he’s half convinced his skin is gonna fall off. 

Hell. He’s guessed Jensen is muscular, from the wide span of his shoulders and the way his thighs fill his jeans. But by God he wasn’t ready to confirm just how sculpted Jensen is. He swallows, his tongue stuck to the back of his mouth. He’s sure that if he weren’t on suppressants, this would’ve been a very embarrassing situation.

“Calm down, Jared.” He whispers to himself. He’s never experienced an attraction this strong to anyone before. It was just a glimpse of skin but everything in him is heating up. He takes long breaths, and then firmly ignores the idea of the rest of Jensen’s body. He strips his wet clothes, leaves them in a heap near the bathtub. 

“Jared? You done or are you taking a shower?” 

Jensen’s voice makes him jump, and his answers comes out a bit squeaky:

“Just a second!”

“You okay?”

“Yes! Fine!” 

“Are you sure? You sound like you already caught a cold. You should take a hot shower.”

“Yeah, I’ll do that.” 

“Just...ehh,”

“What?”

“Maybe take my clothes too? They’re ruining the floor.”

The idea of opening the door makes his stomach swoop down then surge up and try to climb into his lungs. He closes his eyes, counts to three then turns. Slowly, he opens the door just a crack, enough to get his hand out. Jensen gives him the clothes and he snatches his hand back in and shuts the door. 

Jared tries to make it quick, so Jensen can also shower, and fails to do so miserably. He gets out and discovers that he spent almost thirty minute inside. Jensen, obviously having given up on the whole thing, is sitting on his bed with his back to the headboard and his legs crossed at the ankle, he’s dressed in a gray henley and jeans, and he’s frowning at his wallet. 

“Is it ruined?” 

Jensen flinches, hiding the wallet like he’s caught doing something he shouldn’t be doing.

“You okay?”

“Ah yeah, just thankful that the money wasn’t soaked in our pop up shower.” 

Jared lifts an eyebrow, and Jensen’s shoulders drop. He shows his wallet to Jared, and Jared, still confused, takes it from his hand. He looks down and a lump forms in his throat. 

In the wallet, a small picture of the most gorgeous girl Jared has ever seen. Her hair is falling over one of her shoulders, brown curls threaded with golden ones, big eyes the same colour of her hair, and a beautifully drawn pink mouth. Jared can’t find a fault in her, and it isn’t really strange for Jensen’s taste to be like this. Jensen himself is the most beautiful alpha Jared has seen. 

“She’s beautiful.”

Jensen’s mouth seems to be curved downward, the furrow between his brows worse than when they started their journey. 

“I know! Let’s bad mouth her!” Jared suggests, running around the bed so he can sit near Jensen’s hip, facing him.

“What? No.”

“Yes! It does wonders for bad break ups, let’s bad mouth her, then burn her picture and flush it down the toilet.”

Jensen scrunches his nose, but there’s a glint in his eyes that’s almost amusement. 

“Come on! Do it!”

“Erm, she didn’t know how to cook,”

Jared clicks his tongue, Jensen obviously has no idea how this is done. 

“No, this is too nice.”

“What am I supposed to say?”

“Be snooty! Like, I’m glad she’s off now, she was a horrible cook, and dull company, and has the worst habits ever.”

“Well, she was horrible in bed,” Jensen chimes in, seemingly catching up, “and super arrogant. And who the hell does she think she is? I didn’t even like her that much. I’m obviously out of her league!”

“Obviously, now burn the picture!”

Jensen takes the photo out of his wallet, and retrieves the lighter from his duffel. He clicks the lighter, small fire reflecting in his eyes as he dangles the photo over it. Jared wants to push his hand a little, but this is supposed to be for Jensen, Jensen has to do it on his own. Silly as it is, he’s hoping Jensen would get some kind of closure, or the will to move on. 

The photo catches fire, and Jensen runs to the bathroom. The sound of flushing water is heard then Jensen is out, a big smile on his face.

“What do you know, I feel better!”

“Told you,” Jared says, his own smile getting too wide. Jensen’s expression softens into something akin to fond. 

“Thank you,” he breathes, too sincere, looking right into Jared’s eyes. Jared’s treacherous heart lurches, and he fights to keep a calm exterior. 

That night, they order in, and watch TV together, the rain turns into gentle pitter-patter. They lie down in their beds, and Jared finds that he can’t sleep until he’s facing Jensen. His last thought before he succumbs to slumber is something he never considered before. 

Mate. 


	4. Chapter 4

“Dandelions!” Jared calls, running to the field of them up ahead. He can hear Jensen grumbling, but he can’t make the words out. After burning his ex’s photo, Jensen seems less troubled. He’s still the same grumpy bastard who complains about everything, but his smiles are easier to come, his eyerolls more playful than exasperated, and his jabs are all light and teasing. 

Jared loves this version of him, the freer more open Jensen who exchanges jokes and tries to drag Jared into another race with him. Jared isn’t fool enough to fall for that bet again, but he is apparently fool enough to fall for Jensen. 

It’s embarrassing really, how fast he got hooked on Jensen, how hung up upon each word he is already, but at the same time, he’s never been happier. He’s growing to know Jensen better, share more with him and Jensen doesn’t shy away from conversations anymore. 

He gets to the field, and kneels near the sidewalk, blowing one of the flowers over. He turns to smile at Jensen, only to find him looking at Jared through the camera lens. Jensen took tons of pictures of their trip, but so far he hasn’t given in to Jared’s many pleas to show him. Jared doesn’t mind, but he feels like Jensen isn’t showing out of misplaced embarrassment, maybe even shame at his hobby. 

“Must you be excited about everything?” Jensen says, looking down at the camera, no doubt trying to see if the shot is worth keeping. 

“What’s the point of being in this beautiful place if we’re not happy about it?”

Jensen smiles and shakes his head, “I guess I can’t argue with that.”

Jared looks around the place. They’re nearing the border of Illinois, just another day’s walk and they’ll be crossing the Mississippi into the Missouri part of the Ozark. The Ozark in Illinois is gorgeous, flat lands turning to sloping hills, all green and lush. Sometimes they encounter a small stream, when they feel like walking through back roads rather than the main roads. It’s a miracle they lasted this long, but as Jensen said, they’re not challenging themselves to survive in the wilderness, so when they felt tired or in too much of a need for a shower, they walked along the mainroad until a car picked them up. 

Up from where he’s kneeling, the field of dandelions continues up a low hill, and Jared thinks it will be a good place for lunch.

“What do you say we take a rest here, eat lunch? Maybe a nap.”

“Sure, uphill?”

Jared grins, “You guessed it.”

They climb up for a few minutes, then the land is mostly flat again; here the earth is covered with gorgeous yellow flowers that look similar to sunflowers, but much smaller. Their fragrance is filling the place, light and natural, mixing with the sunshine and the smell of the slightly wet earth. There’s no empty patch to sit on, and Jared decides to just flop down and sit between the flowers. They reach around his elbow, and he looks up at Jensen and pats the place beside him. 

“Stay still for a second,” Jensen says, and readies his camera. This is the first time that Jensen is asking him outright for a picture, and Jared makes sure to not even breathe so he won’t ruin it.

“Too stiff, try again. Don’t look at the camera, look at the flowers.” 

Jared tries again, and again. Jensen keeps snapping pictures, directing him into different positions and asking him to turn his face this way or that. They only stop when Jared’s too hungry to keep up.

“Can I see them?” he asks around the last mouthful of his sandwich. The words coming out like a jumble. Somehow Jensen gets him.

“No.”

He swallows the food in his mouth and gives Jensen a pleading look, “Jensen come on, it’s my picture, I wanna see it, please?”

“Nope,”

“Just one!” 

“No.”

“Please,”

“No.”

“Please, please, please?”

Jensen glares at him, Jared bats his eyelashes. Jensen’s shoulders slump down. 

“I will show them to you when I print them.”

Jared considers it for a while, then a thought occurs to him. He and Jensen didn’t know each other before this, and didn’t make plans for the after. Jared thinks this is as good an excuse as any for him to ask for a number, or an address. Something. 

He’s suddenly dreading the end of this trip. 

“Okay,” he acquiesces. 

“Wow, really?” Jensen mocks.

“Oh shut up!”

Jensen pokes him in the side, and he squeaks. Jensen’s grin turns wicked and then he’s tackling Jared to the ground, tickling him. Jared laughs, trying in vain to shake Jensen off. He almost succeeds, but Jensen throws his thigh over Jared’s, using his legs to hold Jared’s down, and he pins both his wrists to the side. They’re breathless, both of them, their faces lined up so close and Jared can see nothing but the endless green in Jensen’s eyes. Jensen blinks, all the mirth disappearing from his face, and Jared stops laughing, goes still. His mouth parted, and his heart frantic, and he’s so dizzy and Jensen is right there. On top of him, caging Jared with his own body. 

Jensen leans down, just a hair of a space, and Jared can feel his breath on his lips, feels Jensen’s body heat sinking into his flesh. He’s overwhelmed by the perfect weight of Jensen, too aware of the flowery scent surrounding them and he wishes more than anything that he can smell Jensen. 

Jensen rolls over, sitting down next to him, looking away from Jared. 

It’s like he held his breath, and only now he can breathe. He gulps air like he’s been drawing, looking at the clear sky and not comprehending what just happened. His heart playing drums in his chest, and his head spinning. 

God. He thought Jensen would kiss him.

He _ hoped _ . He _ wanted _ Jensen to _ kiss _him. 

He stays where he is, lying down on his back, his mind completely blank.

“Did you fall asleep?” Jensen’s voice is gentle, sounds far away. Jared has the absurd notion that he’s in a different plane of existence. They’re walking in parallel worlds, with nothing but clear glass between them, so clear that Jared deludes himself into believing they’re together. 

“Still awake,” he gets up, not knowing how to look at Jensen so he keeps his eyes down. He feels something being placed on his head, looks up to see Jensen smiling.

“You look great, Persephone.” Jensen says, still talking in a too tender tone.

“Persephone?” Jared repeats, confused. He tilts his head to the side and reaches up, touching along his crown, his fingers coming in contact with flower petals. His cheeks heat up as he realizes that Jensen made him a flower crown.

“Jensen!” It comes out whiny, and Jensen laughs. Jared huffs, ready to take it off, but Jensen catches both his hands before he can do it, and gently lowers them.

“Leave it. You look so pretty with a flower crown,” and Jared would protest to being called pretty, but he’s too busy _ preening _, cheeks growing impossibly hotter and chest expanding with something like pride. 

His alpha called him pretty.

At the thought, Jared’s stupid dreams shatter, and he pulls his hands out of Jensen’s grip, gives him a small smile. Jensen wiggles his brows, and lifts the camera, waving it in front of Jared. Jared nods, and Jensen starts snapping pictures again, and soon enough Jared shoves the bad feeling away and laughs with Jensen. 

They leave the field an hour later, heading to a place Jensen thinks would be good for tonight’s camp.

* * *

They decide on the sixth day of camping that another touch with civilization is in order. Jensen also mentions his assistant probably freaking out at his disappearance. Jared hasn’t told his family when to expect him, so they shouldn’t be worried about when he’s turning up. They decide to go to a big city, not a small town like the ones they’ve been stopping in. A big city means cellphone coverage, and expensive hotels, and traffic. Jared kind of missed the noise, even though he’s lived in Dallas for nearly all of his life, he’s been spoiled by New York in the last five years.

They head to St. Louis, the nearest big city. From this side of the river, they can see the arch and night lights reflecting on the water. Jensen of course takes some pictures, but then to Jared’s surprise, he asks one of the passersby to take a picture of them together.

They stand side by side, the arch and the glittering buildings and the water as their background, and Jensen places an arm around Jared’s waist and pulls him closer. This picture, Jensen lets him see. It’s a good picture, clear details despite the only source of light being the city behind them. Jensen must’ve spent a small fortune on this camera.

“You really care about this don’t you?” 

“What?”

“This,” Jared says, gesturing with his head to indicate the camera.

“Yeah, I was serious about it at some point, wanted to be a photographer. Even tried for that as a major in college,”

“What happened now?”

“Had to take over the company, I’m an only child.”

“Well, you’re doing both now! So better.”

Jensen lifts his head, the expression on his face a mix of surprise and confusion.

“You don’t have to work in it to do it. Having it as a hobby might actually be better. No pressure.”

Jensen laughs, “I never thought about it like that. More people should be like you.”

Jared blushes. “But then I wouldn’t be so special,” he mumbles. 

“Somehow, I doubt that.” 

They start walking in the direction of the city, no destination planned. Just enjoying the liveliness of the crowded streets.

“We should come back early tomorrow, see the sunrise,” Jensen says. 

“That’s a good idea, I bet it’d be beautiful from here.”

* * *

Four days into Missouri shows them more flat lands and fields. The weather is getting colder however, the warm days of August two weeks behind. Jared likes the slight bite in the air if he stepped out of the tent before sunrise. It reminds him of winters when he was young, and he went with his father and older brother to the stables, or the farm.

The light wouldn’t have been out yet, and they had flashlights, but sometimes Jared’s father took an oil lamp, joking all the way about how original cowboys did it. 

The road in front of them stretches endlessly, straight on with no curves or give, green on either side goes on forever, and nothing but the sky above them. It’s a kind of freedom that he’s never thought existed. Nothing but him and the gravel below his feet, and he can go anywhere; if he ignores that there’s an end to this journey, he can imagine himself going on forever. 

There’s too much they need, too many stops for them, but for the few silent seconds when Jared hears nothing but the rustle of breeze through trees and grass, smells nothing but fresh air and feels nothing but the line of Jensne’s warmth as he walks beside him, he can believe that they’re the only people in the world. That they need nothing but this and each other and an eternity of wandering.

“Jared look!” Jensen says, pointing his finger at something to the side. Jared turns to follow; about four or five hundred feet away a barn stands, and when they walk farther ahead they can see a somewhat kept way to it. Some kind of wild flowers litter the way, big tall trees are planted behind the building. 

“Do you think someone is there?”

“I doubt it, we’re pretty far off any houses or towns.”

Jared turns back to look at it as they walk by. They haven’t seen one so far, and Jared didn’t think it would be something that strikes him, but the view is a beautiful one. The building appears almost serene between the many plants and trees, the red roof a bright contrast to the browns and greens and the blue sky. It feels like a picture, or something he’d see in a movie. 

“It’s beautiful.”

“It is,” Jensen says, he too turning to cast a last glance at the barn.

They have around two hours time until sunset, so they keep walking. Not planning on putting down a tent yet. Less than half an hour from where they saw the barn, the wind picks up, growing faster and faster until it’s too much. Jared’s hair keeps flapping on his cheeks and getting in his eyes, the smell around them changes, gets heavy and humid. Jared swears he can feel the air sizzling.

“Holy shit,” Jensen breathes, awe in every syllable. Jared follows his line of vision, his eyes widening as he takes in the reason for Jensen’s amazement. 

The sky in the distance is touching the earth, layers and layers of clouds billowing from heaven like smoke waves, each one darker than the one before it until it’s completely black. Jared can see it move, heading to them like a giant beast, and he imagines it swallowing everything in its wake. 

“Jensen…” 

Jensen tightens his hold on the duffel and takes Jared’s hand into his, and he starts running back in the direction they came from, Jared having no choice but to follow. There is no way to beat the storm, no human way to outrun it, but Jensen is sprinting like a man possessed.

“Jensen! We can’t beat it!” He calls, turning back to steal a glance at the monster following on their heels. He can see the rain pouring down like the sky gates have been opened, see the clouds marching to them like determined soldiers. 

“I’m trying to get us back to the barn!” Jensen shouts, only then does Jared notice how loud the wind has gotten. He feels his breaths coming fast and laboured, feels hot as the rain catches up with them. The barn is in their sight now, seeming like a sanctuary in the rapidly dimming light. The rain soaks them before they get to it, so heavy Jared feels like he’s drowning. Jensen’s grip on his hand strengthens, impossibly hot, a bright spot in the darkness that’s fast descending. 

Jensen shoulders the door open, and they stumble in. The doors hang open, slapped in by the wind, Jensen runs inside, carrying a large, thick piece of wood and using it to hold the door. It still rattles, making it feel like there’s something out there trying to get in, and Jared’s heart is racing for a reason entirely different from the run they just did. 

He’s shivering. Standing in the open space, in his wet clothes, and he can’t see anything but shadows. He starts looking around, sure that these barns have something as a light source. 

“Jensen!” He calls, wrapping both arms around himself, and pointing to the oil lamp with his chin. Jensen nods, he goes to the duffel and rummages for the lighter, and Jared feels thankful that their bags are waterproof. 

The lamp light creates a circle of tender yellow, casting soft shades near them. Jared sighs in relief, when Jensen informs him that there’s enough oil in the lamp for a few hours at least. 

“Let’s change out of these,” Jensen suggests. Jared looks through his duffel for the clothes that he wears to sleep, a t-shirt and sweats. He feels better once he’s out of his wet clothes but he’s still cold. Jensen takes their wet clothes and hangs them on a ladder that’s set aside. Jared eyes dart over the rows of hay, and the barrels around the place, and he lifts his head up, trying to see the second level.

Two points of light flash at him and he jumps, letting out a squeak.

“You okay?”

“Yes, it’s a cat,” he says, “it scared me.”

Jensen turns and smiles, “She’s not alone.” 

Jared sees the many eyes glancing curiously at them, the cat has a litter here. “That’s a good sign, means we don’t have to worry about mice or snakes.”

Jensen nods, then starts to unfold their bedding rolls. They sit on top of them and have their dinner, listening as the rain falls harder outside. The dark makes it feel late, and soon enough they both agree to go to sleep. 

Jared lays on his back under the cover, and he feels the chill running over his skin. It’s getting colder, the barn is too big, and empty. The lamp goes out much earlier than Jensen predicted, leaving them shrouded in darkness. He’s never thought about storms before, not while lying shivering with cold in the middle of one, and in the dark it feels too big and threatening. Out of control. 

The first flash of lightning makes him jump, covering his mouth so he won’t let out a sound. The thunder roars a few seconds after, the wood shaking with the power of it and Jared’s eyes sting. He’s trembling, cold and so scared. He tries to calm his breath down, telling himself that he’s safe, but his racing heart betrays him, each beat loud and heavy. The sound of the rain feels like a harras of horses galloping on the roof, and he’s half convinced the thing will fall down over their heads. 

Another strike of lightning, Jared closes his eyes, bracing himself for the thunder. The boom of thunder reverberates through the place, and he can’t stop the whimper that comes out of his mouth. 

“Jared?” Jensen’s voice sounds so low in the uproar of the storm. Jared feels like he can’t move, barely breathes. He opens his mouth, wanting to tell Jensen that he’s fine, but what gets out is halted sob. The tears come next, cascading down his cheek despite how hard he’s squeezing his eyes shut. 

“Jared, what’s wrong?”

“Jensen, I’m...scared, and…” he can’t get the rest out, so he gives up, concentrates on his breathing. Jensen is moving, he’s feeling his way around and then the fire from the lighter comes on, and Jared can see him. A few seconds then the fire goes out.

“Get up, help me. Come on,” Jensen tone is gentle, but firm and Jared finds it easy to follow. Help Jensen, move. They put their rolls side by side, and Jared holds the lighter as Jensen zips their bedrolls together. He retrieves the lighter, and puts it aside, and they get into the makeshift bed. Jensen turns towards him, his voice impossibly tender.

“C’mere Jared, it’s okay,” 

Jared moves closer and into Jensen’s arms, and Jensen clutches him to his chest. Jared hides his face in Jensen’s neck, the warmth of Jensen flooding through him. The next flash of lightning makes him flinch again, but it’s less violent. 

“Shhh, you’re okay. We’re safe, sweetheart,” 

Maybe it’s the fear, the adrenaline rushing through him, or perhaps it’s the loving inflection of the pet name, said in a voice whiskey smooth that makes Jared drunk. He burrows closer, tilts his head up and touches their lips. 

Jensen doesn’t push him, he tangles their legs together, and kisses Jared back, gentle brushes of lips that make him sigh into it. They kiss for a long time, Jared parting his lips and surrendering to Jensen. The kiss is stronger and louder than the storm outside, and it echoes in Jared’s bone and warms his very soul, he can feel it everywhere. All his senses taken completely by Jensen, can’t hear the rain over the beating of their hearts that he feels syncing where their chests are pressed, can’t smell the dirt or the ozone because he can smell Jensen, sharp spice and bitter cocoa. Jensen’s hands move over his back, and stroke his hair. A thing from a fairytale. Like warm nights spent near fire, like the sunrise over the St Louis arch, like endless cloudless, blue sky and their breathless laughter as they race each other. 

Jared forgets everything that happened before this and the uncertainty of after, and gives himself to the moment completely. He doesn’t remember when they stop kissing, he sleeps with his lips touching Jensen’s, breathing the same air and sharing the heat. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The flowers featured in this chapter are Whorled tickseed. It does bloom in the place this fic is set in, and it's in bloom all year round! Also, it's gorgeous, and I love it.


	5. Chapter 5

“Mmm,” Jared hums, turning onto his back. A light hits his closed lids and he squeezes them for a few seconds before he opens them slowly. There’s a sparrow on one of the joists, pecking on the wood. Jared blinks, turns his face to the side. 

Jensen is not there. 

He sits up, looking around. The barn looks so much better in the morning, there are rays streaming from the spaces between the wood, falling in circles over the hey. It smells like rain. Jared’s eyes goes to the spot that Jensen occupied the night before, and his heart squeezes, warmth bursting in his chest, and taints his cheeks. He touches his lips, and they still feel tender; when he licks them, he can taste the ghost of Jensen’s kisses clinging to him. 

_ I will not mate an omega _

There was a snort in company with that declaration, Jensen finding the notion so absurd it’s almost laughable. Suddenly, Jared feels so cold, he slides under the cover, not ready to go out and start the day; not ready to face Jensen. 

He kissed Jensen, and out of misplaced responsibility, Jensen had kissed him back. 

The door is open, the breeze going in every few minutes. Jared stays where he is, and thinks about how he can get himself out of it. He was afraid, and he needed comfort, that’s all. He’s going to stick to this, no reason to tell Jensen the truth and make everything awkward. Mind made up, he leaves the bedroll and changes, retrieving his toothbrush from his bag and using one of the water bottles to brush his teeth. He stalls more than he needs to, and wonders where Jensen is. He unzips the bedrolls, and ties them up, trying to channel his anxious energy into something useful. He takes a deep breath, and he catches the reminant of Jensen’s scent there. For a second he smiles, then panics as he remembers that he isn’t supposed to be able to, his emotional stress from last night must’ve messed with his supprassants. He goes to his duffel, feeling thankful that he stocked up more pills when they stopped in St.Louis. 

Jensen chooses that moment to get back to the barn.

“Good morning.”

Jared looks up at him, but doesn’t dare meet his eyes, Jensen’s smile is small, and his hands are restless. He places them in his pockets, and starts swaying in place.

Jared never thought Jensen could be this nervous, and he feels bad for forcing Jensen into this situation. His phormones are to blame for sure, he didn’t think but that must be why Jensen kissed him back. Fuck.

“About yesterday,” Jensen starts, hesitation clear in the way he doesn’t finish the sentence and clears his throat. 

“I have a boyfriend,” Jared blurts out.

Jensen freezes, and Jared chances a look at his face. The surprise morphs into something hard and unreadable, his opinion of Jared going downhill no doubt. 

“I’m sorry about that,” Jared tries again, “I was scared and I…”

“Of course,” Jensen cuts in with a smile, “I’m glad I could help.” Jensen turns around and walks to the door. He doesn’t look at Jared when he says “We should eat something and get going, the weather is sunny now.” 

“Yeah,” Jared whispers, long after Jensen has left the barn. His limbs are heavy, and the hurt in his chest extends in every direction until he feels if in every cell, he can barely breathe. He takes a pill and hopes that’s enough.

“Come on, don’t ruin it more than you’ve already did.” He gets up, carries his bags and follows Jensen out. 

They’re eating, Jared thinks the meal would go on in silence, but the Jensen asks:

“So, the boyfriend,” he says, and Jared winces. He doesn’t really have one. Should think of a name. “Is he back home, or did you meet him in New York? If you don’t mind me asking,” Jensen adds hastily.

“Neither,” Jared answers, choosing to go with modified truth instead of outright lie, “he lives in Austin.” 

“Austin, that’s a big city,” Jensen says, then scrunches his nose like he only now notices how useless that sentence is. “I mean interesting, you told me you didn’t leave Dallas.”

“I didn’t. He used to visit with his father, his father buys wheat from mine.”

“Oh? Is he good looking?”

Jared squirms. Jensen has never been so curious about anything. It’s just Jared’s luck that he latched onto this.

“Chad is okay.”

“His name is Chad?” Jensen says, with no small amount of disdain, “sounds like a douche.” 

Jared laughs at that.Chad is one of his friends, and he’s glad he didn’t ramble about him to Jensen before. He’s a beta, and a manwhore, and he can be a douche sometimes. Jared doesn’t say that, letting his laugh be the answer. They change the subject into less personal things, both of them being careful about what they talk about. Jensen suggests getting back to the mainroad, and Jared agrees.

They walk for nearly three hours before a car passes, a sports car that Jensen points to and get ignored. Another hour, is another car ignoring them, then they find a gas station. They wash up and buy snacks, Jensen suggests they wait here for a while, maybe someone would agree to pick them up. A big pickup stops for gas about half an hour later. Jensen goes to talk to him.

“Jared!” he calls, “he’s heading to Dallas!” 

Jared hesitates. Jensen told him because again, he’s giving him the choice of how they’re going about this. If they use a car, it’s the end of their journey, only ten hours drive to Dallas, and Jared knows Jensen would be the kind of guy to walk him to the door and say goodbye. If he refuses it’s another two weeks on the road. 

“Jensen, what do you think?” he says when they’re in hearing distance. 

Jensen shrugs, “It makes sense doesn’t it? I mean we’re going there anyway. Unless you want our trip to go on longer?” he’s hesitant on the question, Jared thinks he’s being hopeful.  _ What are you hoping for? _ He wants to ask. Is it hope for the trip to be over, or for it to continue? Jared can’t be sure, so he keeps staring at Jensen. Jensen takes a step closer, looking at Jared like he’s searching for something.

“Jared, I…”

“Yes?” He says, angling his body towards Jensen. Jensen blinks, and his eyes seem less shiny.

“I think we should ride with the man.” 

“Oh,” Jared breathes. Jensen’s words feeling like rejection. And of course they are, of course Jensen doesn't want more time with him. 

“Hey man,” the farmer calls, “I’m leaving, are you?”

“Yes! Thank you,” Jensen calls back, and takes the duffel from Jared. He hauls up their bags into the back, and then jumps up, offering his hand to Jared. Jared doesn’t need the help, but he takes Jensen’s hand anyway. Takes it and wishes he doesn’t need an excuse to hold it. 

They sit with their backs to either side of the truck bed facing each other, their legs lined. Jared turns to look at the passing scenery, and thinks it looked more beautiful when they were walking through it. It looked big and endless, and now it feels like a ticking clock to his time with Jensen. 

Jensen is looking back at the road they cover, and Jared takes the chance to study his profile again. He spent a lot of his time taking chances to stare at Jensen, the straight line of his nose, the small ridge at the beginning of it and the way his jaw is drawn. Perfect. He thinks, and it’s a bit irritating how good Jensen looks, but still in a real way. His sharp features are softened by the bow of his lips, the freckles dotted all over him and his thick eyelashes. Even his colours are perfectly matched, light brown and vivid green, like the first spring sunshine. 

“Do you know how to ride a horse?” he asks. Jensen jumps, and turns to him.

“Pardon?” 

“I said, do you know how to ride a horse?” 

Jensen frowns, “No.”

“Do you want to learn?” Jared says, feeling his smile getting bigger. This as a good excuse as any to invite Jensen into their ranch for a few days. 

“Sure?” Jensen says, his lips lifting up a little, “Are you offering to teach me?”

“Yes.” 

After they eat, Jensen tells him that the man promised a nonstop drive. When they feel tired of sitting they rearrange the empty wooden boxes to the side, and they set their duffels at the end of the cargo bed, using them as a makeshift pillows. They lie side by side, facing each other, and they talk about Jared’s home.

Jared talks about how he grew up, about the horses and the smell of the hay and the open spaces and how fun is to ride a horse. Jensen tells him some stories from his own childhood, the story of how he was taught to ride a bike, and that one time he was nine and he broke his arm because he thought that jumping from one branch to another is a possible thing. Eventually, as the sun sets and the sky changes its colour to pink and purple, Jared’s eyes drop. He drifts off to the sound of Jensen’s voice, the best lullaby he could wish for.

He wakes up warm, despite the wind. A solid heat is under his cheek, and around him, the scent of cocoa fills his nostrils, and he closes his eyes and inhales, burrowing closer to the source of heat. He feels the vibrations of the chuckle more than he hears it, and he blushes but doesn’t dare move. He’s clinging to Jensen. To his relief, Jensen doesn’t seem to mind, his arm lightly holding Jared. He uses his other hand to brush through Jared’s hair, and Jared sighs and opens his eyes, feeling calm. 

“You’re a cuddly sleeper,” Jensen whispers, his fingers tugging through Jared’s locks. It’s so nice like this. 

“I guess I am,” he mumbles, nuzzling his cheek against Jensen’s chest, happiness filling him as Jensen laughs softly. 

“We just passed Oklahoma.” 

Jared hums, “What time is it?” 

“Eleven,” Jensen turns to his side, still not letting go. They’re lined up now, and  Jared wishes Jensen wasn't so dead set against mating an omega , wishes he had a chance. He presses closer, feels Jensen’s hold on him tightening, and his eyes sting. 

“Go back to sleep,” Jensen murmurs, “we’re still two hours to Dallas.” 

Jared nods, and closes his eyes. It’s too easy to fall asleep like this. 

* * *

Dallas is not as big or as crowded as New York, but it’s definitely not as sad as Chicago Station, so there are cabs. They take one to the train station, and Jensen gets Jared’s luggage and helps him put them into the trunk. It’s a half an hour drive to Jared’s home, and Jared spends it biting his lips and bouncing his leg up. He’s jumped on the chance to invite Jensen to stay, but his traditional family will have a hard time welcoming a stranger alpha. They won’t be rude to Jensen, but Jared knows he’s never hearing the end of it. 

“Are you sure I’m not intruding?” Jensen asks once they’re at the front gate.

“Yes, of course.” Jared’s house is more of a complex, six houses that share a huge garden. The biggest house is occupied by Jared, his parents and his little sister. One house is his brother’s and the others belong to Jared’s two uncles, and one is empty. Because his family assumed Jared’s mate will either agree to live with them, or not be Jared’s mate at all. 

“They’re kinda intense, huh.” Jensen says when Jared finishes explaining the housing arrangement.

“They’re nice, don’t worry.” He gives Jensen what he hopes is a reassuring smile and they walk inside. One of the stable boys, Liam, comes running.

“Jay-man, hello!” 

“Hey, Liam. What’s up,”

Liam gives him a big grin and moves to take some of his bags, smile faltering as he notices Jensen. 

“Jensen, this is Liam, one of our Hands.”

Jensen offers his hand, and Liam’s smile gets back to place. Liam’s family has worked with Jared’s for as long as he remembers. Liam, their youngest beta son, is the same age as Jared and they became good friends over the years. 

“Your dad mentioned that we should be expecting you anytime now, I didn’t know you’d be arriving so late.” 

Jared winces, it’s past one in the morning, and his family members are no doubt asleep. They’re going to drill him about this, too. 

Liam walks them to the door and then wishes them a good night. Jared rings the bell and braces himself for the storm. There are steps on the other side and then his dad opens the door, his annoyed expression melts the moment he sees it’s Jared.

“Jared!” He pulls Jared into a hug, patting him on the back, “Welcome home, son. We weren’t expecting you tonight, you should’ve called so we’d wai-”

His words trail off, his face going from happiness to mild surprise then to neutral. Jared can see the conclusion his father made at seeing Jensen.

“Dad, this is Jensen. A friend I met on the road,” he emphasis the word ‘friend’ but the forced smile on his father’s face tell him all he knows about how convinced his father is. 

“Nice to meet you, sir.” 

Jared can see how hard his father is gripping Jensen’s hand, and bites his lip. This is sure going to stir a lot of shit. 

“Gerald Padalecki,” his father answers, “Jared why don’t you show your  _ friend _ to the guest room. I’m waking your mother up, meet us in the kitchen.” 

Jensen lifts his brow at Jared, and Jared gives him a nervous smile, “This way.”

“Are you going to be in trouble?” Jensen asks as soon as they’re out of his father’s hearing range. Jared glances over his shoulders, down the stairs where his father is glaring at Jensen’s back like he might kill him with only looks and turns back to Jensen.

“They’re just assuming, once I explain that we’re not…” he stutters,” that  _ we’re not _ , they’ll be fine.”

Jensen frowns, “Don’t they know about Chad?”

Oh, right.

“They don’t really acknowledge his existence,” Jared answers. He opens the guest room, turning on the light and walking over to the small window and cracking it open.

Jensen sits on the bed, “Must be tough for him,” he comments. Jared nods.

“These sheets are clean, Mama changes them regularly even when we don’t have guests, there are extra covers in the closet if you need any. The bathroom is at the end of the hall, and my room is the one opposite yours so if you want to ask about anything,” Jared rattles off. 

“Maybe best to avoid sneaking into your room, lest your father kills me.”

Jared laughs, “I guess you’re right. Good night, Jensen.”

“Night.”

His parents are waiting for him near the stairs, and he gulps as he sees the mirrored angry expressions on their faces. His mother has her arms crossed, and his father looks ready to go up and fight Jensen. 

“It’s not what you think,” he starts.

“Are you taking us for fools, young man?” His mother says, “he’s a young, unmated alpha and you brought him home and now you’re saying you’re not together?”

“I am on suppressants!” he says, exasperated, “and we are not together.” 

“Jared,” his father warns, “I want you to tell us the truth,”

“This is the truth,” Jared says, and in a gentler tone he adds, “trust me, he doesn't want me like that.” It hurts, saying it out loud, makes it more real. His mother sighs, uncrossing her arm and placing a hand over his father’s shoulder.

“Come on, honey. Let the boy sleep, we can talk this over in the morning.” She turns to him with a smile, and opens her arms, Jared steps into her hold. “Welcome home, sweetie. I missed you.”

“Missed you too, Mama.” 

Due to all the sleeping he did on the way, Jared lies awake for two hours before he gives up and goes to take a shower. They’re early risers, breakfast has always been at six. When he’s walking back to his room, he spies the light from under Jensen’s door, and he pauses. He gives a light knock, and waits. Jensen opens the door carefully, and he smiles as he motions for Jared to come inside. They sit on the bed.

“You’re trying to get me killed,” Jensen whispers. Jared waves with his hand.

“It’s three, they’re dead asleep, don’t worry.” 

Jensen points to the towel around Jared’s neck, “I should probably shower too, I can’t sleep.”

“We slept all the way,” Jared says. 

“All my t-shirt are dirty,” Jensen says, “Can I borrow one of yours?” 

Jared nods, “I’ll bring you one. There’s clean towels in the last drawer.” 

After giving Jensen the t-shirt, he doesn’t leave his room, deciding not to stretch it. He uses another towel to dry his hair, thinking that his parents will kill Jensen for real if they find out both of them showered at 3:00 am. 

Soon enough, the house is full with movement, the Padaleckis like to have breakfast together. So everyone will be around the table, ready to grill him and Jensen. 

“Breakfast is ready!” His mother calls, exactly at six. Jensen and Jared open their doors at the same time. Jared gives him a thumbs up.

“Jensen, everyone will be here.”

“Oh great.” 

They walk down together, and as soon as they step into the dinning room, everyone erupts into chaos. Jensen’s eyes widen as he takes in the twenty-something persons in the room. He turns to look at Jared, but Jared is being swarmed by his brother’s little girls. They’re twins and they turned 6 a little over a month ago.

“Uncle Jared!” They’re both demanding to be carried. Megan sees him and rushes over hugging him from the side as he carries Cindy on his other side, while Emma clings to his leg.

“Hello Jay,” Jeff greets, hugging him, then taking Cindy. “Now you two, give him a minute before you start.” He scolds gently. 

“You must be Jensen; I’m Jeff his older brother. And the one you have to beat in a fist fight if you want to mate Jared.”

“Jeff!” Jared calls, mortified. 

“Good to know,” Jensen says, offering his hand, “I’m Jensen Ackles, and I won’t be fighting you any time soon.” 

“Coward,” Jeff says, but he’s smiling so Jared lets it pass. 

“Let me introduce you,” Jared leads Jensen, into the room. “You met dad, this is his older brother, James.” Jensen nods, and politely offers his hand. “This is his beta, Mary.” 

“This is my other uncle, David, and his omega Laura, and their daughter, Teresa.” Teresa winks at Jensen, she’s a young beta and a flirt, and Jared usually likes her but now he doesn’t. “These are Mark and Steven, also my cousins.” 

Cindy, and Emma starts whining, so Jared points them out to Jensen, Jensen greets them sweetly. “This is my little sister, Megan. And this over here is Pamela, Mark’s mate. That little boy, is Mark’s son, Jacob. The cutest resident in this house.” 

As if on cue, Jared’s mother, enters the room carrying a basket of toast. “This is Sharon, my mama.”

“Hello ma'am,” Jensen says, offering his hand, “if Jared didn’t tell me, I would’ve guessed you’re Megan.” The look on Jared’s mother’s face turns into a pleased smile, she waves her hand at Jensen.

“Oh, quit it, young man.” She tries, but Jared knows Jensen has her. Jared almost rolls his eyes. They settle in, the noise and the clatter brings a smile to Jared’s face. He had missed this.

“So, Jensen.” Gerald starts, “How did you two meet?”

“We met at the train station,” Jensen answers.

“Actually,” Jared cuts in, “Jensen stepped in to help me. I didn’t know omegas weren’t allowed to buy tickets alone.”

“They aren’t?” His father asks. 

“Yeah. So Jensen offered to buy mine, and we traveled together.”

“Really,” David chimes in, “All the way to Dallas, you’re so nice.”

“I was coming here, I didn’t change my destination.” Jensen says, “I’m on somewhat of a business trip.”

“Oh? And what do you do?” Gerald asks.

“I own a cellphone company. Have you heard of Ackles’ Lines?” 

Jeff whistles, even Jared’s uncles seem impressed. 

Jared’s father isn’t, however, “Dallas doesn’t have coverage.”

“No it doesn’t, sir. But it will, and that’s why I’m here. I’m scouting the area to see if it’s a good place to place our towers in.” Jensen then looks at Jared and smiles, “Jared offered to show me around. If that’s alright with you, of course.”

It’s a nice lie, Jared thinks. His family isn’t one of the families hell bent to refuse the technology. Some, calling themselves packs despite the fact that there hasn’t been shifters for years, are still cursing the development and demanding it be kept to the big cities. Jared appreciates the nature, but he isn’t against some technology being spread.

“Of course it is,” Jared’s mother says, “You helped our boy, and we’d love to have you here for however long your visit lasts.” 

“Thank you, ma’am.”

That seems to close the Jensen conversation for a while, but later when they’re cleaning the dishes Teresa corners Jared in the kitchen. 

“He’s so hot, you dog.”

“It’s not like that, T. We’re just friends.” 

Teresa smiles, a glint in her eyes that makes Jared’s stomach flip. “Really?”

“He’s got a girlfriend, so behave,” he lies. It seems imaginary boyfriends and girlfriends are his thing now.

“Boo,” Teresa pouts, “a beta?”

“Yes.”

“Well good then, I still have a chance.”

“What?” Jared sputters.

“I’m just kidding, Jay. No one is out to steal your man, relax.”

“He’s not-”

“Oh please,” she says with an eye roll, “spare me.” She doesn’t let him talk, turning around and helping Megan wash the dishes. Jared looks down at the floor and thinks:  _ I wish. _

_ _

* * *

Jared takes Jensen on the obligatory tour after, they walk around with Jensen’s camera. Jensen is still wearing Jared’s t-shirt, and it stretches over his chest in ways that makes Jared a bit stupid. He’s more muscled than Jared, a bit wider in the shoulders, it tapers down to a flat abdomen and powerful thighs. His bow legs giving him something of a character. Or Jared is just biased. 

They have lunch in a small restaurant, which Jared insists on paying for since Jensen refused to take half the trip’s expenses, making excuses about how Jared’s family having him is more than enough payback. He concedes and lets Jared pay, and they share small talk about what they’re doing when they go back. 

“I’ll show you around, our land is big.”

“Wanna see the horses next,” Jensen says, excitement in his voice, Jared smiles. 

They meet Jeff and Liam in the stables. Liam gives them a warm greeting, while Jeff crosses his arms and lifts an eyebrow.

“I’m teaching Jensen how to ride,” Jared says as an explanation.

Glee appears on Jeff’s face, a wicked smile lifting his lips, and Jared blushes because he knows what’s coming next. God he gave Jeff the perfect opening. “Oh I’m sure,” he snickers, “I’ll leave you to it, wouldn’t want to intrude on your...riding lesson.”

“Oh God,” Jared mumbles, covering his face with both hands. Jeff is laughing at his own joke as he leaves, and Jared is left wishing to disappear. Jared risks a glance at Jensen, and catches the red on his cheeks. 

“He’ll be making a lot of those,” Jared feels obliged to warn. Jensen shrugs.

“I guess someone has to.”

“Jensen!”

“What, it’s very...there.”

“I hate you.” 

Jensen wiggles his brows, Jared slaps his shoulder. They laugh.

“Okay, let’s pick you a horse.” 

They walk between the stalls, and Jensen stops in front of one and whistles, “Damn, this one is gorgeous.”

Jared steps closer, pets the horse’s muzzle, “You have a good eye, this one is Adhem, he’s an arabian breed. Probably the most expensive horse here.”

“So they won’t let me ride it,” Jensen says with disappointment, looking like a puppy who’s been denied a treat. Jared’s father will flip, and kill them both, but Jared can’t stand the hint of sadness on Jensen’s face. 

“Sure you can, let’s get him out.”

Jensen’s eyes glitter, and his smile is so bright Jared thinks he’ll go blind. He is so screwed. They get Adhem out of his stall, and then Jared goes to bring his mare.

“Hey girl,” he greets. she’s his favourite.

“What’s her name?”

“Reese.”

“Reese, like the candy?” Jensen says, almost appalled “You named your mare after a candy?” 

“Why not?” Jared asks, as he guides her out, “she’s sweet, brown and I love her. Reese.” 

“Fair,” Jensen concedes. “What breed is she?”

“She’s an American Quarter, not as fancy as yours, but very famous in the States.”

“Adhem is not really mine,” Jensen says, smiling at the horse. “What does Adhem mean?”

“It’s Arabic, it’s what they call the horse when he’s all black.”

“So you guys named a black horse a black horse? Very original.” Jensen mocks.

“Shut up, it’s a nice name.”

“It is.” 

Jared guides the horses outside to the ring, Jensen walking beside him. “First lesson: Grooming.”

For some reason, maybe Jensen’s tendency to be a grumpy bastard, Jared expects him to complain about all the things he needs to do before he gets to ride a horse, but Jensen is very attentive and he takes grooming Adhem very seriously, naming the brushes after Jared teaches him their names, and then slowly using them on the horse. 

The tacking lesson doesn’t take long, and after that Jared decides the best way to teach Jensen is to show him. Mostly because Jared isn’t a trainer, and doesn’t know how to explain things like his father does. They never give lessons, so their trainers are for the horses, and not really teachers. Jensen is an exception. 

“Okay, watch closely,” Jared makes sure to point out the important parts, keep your elbows together, sit straight. How to hold the reins. Jensen is watching closely, perhaps too closely. 

Jared can feel his intense stare dragging up his body, and he blushes, daring to turn his face and look at Jensen. Jensen’s eyes are glued to his thighs, his eyes hooded and Jared swallows. So Jensen doesn't want to mate an omega, but he’s definitely attracted to them. Great. 

Jared clears his throat pointedly, and Jensen, instead of feeling ashamed gives him a flirty wink, and a big smile. Jared is very proud he doesn’t faint, but flushing up even hotter than he was isn’t something he can help. 

When it’s time for Jensen to go up, Jared hovers. He knows how dangerous these things can be, and he can’t control feeling uneasy. 

It all evaporates once Jensen is astride his horse. His powerful thighs draped casually over the sides, not gripping like Jared warned him not to, and his back straight. His hands holding the reins with a confidence that Jared didn’t think a new rider would possess. 

“Just a small squeeze, right?” Jensen confirms. Jared nods, and Jensen moves, Adhem walking forward. Jensen smiles like a kid in a candy shop, chancing a glance at Jared before he looks back ahead. Jared is still holding the horse for him, Jensen is only walking in circles now, but he looks good. Looks natural, like he’s been doing this all of his life. 

Again, Jensen doesn’t rush it. He’s patient and he listens intently, following instructions and confirming with Jared before he tries anything. It takes him less than an hour to work up into a canter. 

“This is even more tiring than I thought,” Jensen says as they walk back to the house around sunset. Jared nods.

“You did really well, though.”

Jensen grins, “Thanks. Don’t forget, you promised me a real ride tomorrow, no holding the horse for me.” 

“I didn’t forget, don’t worry.”

As they walk side by side, Jared watches their shadows in front of them, looking closer than they really are. The shadow of their hands is blurred together, like they’re holding hands.

Jared smiles.


	6. Chapter 6

Three days later, Jared takes Jared out to the field. They ride farther than they originally planned, but the place is green, and the breeze is cool and everything has a hazy edge to it as they race each other. Jensen has the faster horse, but Jared has experience, so he wins. Jensen admits defeat but he’s laughing, the sun shining on him as he leads his horse to a trot in front of Jared’s. Jared follows at a slower pace, content to watch Jensen’s back, bathed in the sun like a prince from a fairy tale. 

“We should’ve brought lunch,” Jensen says, “so we don’t have to go back before sunset. I’m famished.”

“Yeah,”

“Race you back?” Jensen suggests, Jared narrows his eyes.

“I won’t let it go without a bet this time,” he warns.

Jensen lifts his brows, “What are you thinking of?”

Jared hums, considering his options, “The loser has to do one thing for the winner, without complaining.”

Jensen seems to give it a thought, “Are you looking to humiliate me somehow?”

“I was thinking, you’d do me a favour.”

“If you win,” Jensen says, a smirk on his face. 

Jared huffs, “When I win,” he corrects. “Back to the trail?” 

“You’re on.”

They run. Jared wins. Jensen grumbles. It was a closer call than Jared likes, but he won so he isn’t about to complain. Jensen is getting better, fast, but he still doesn’t trust his horse enough to soften his hold on the reins; Adhem isn’t galloping full speed because he can feel Jensen being tense. Jared wonders how long it would take for Jensen to discover that, if he should tell him.

Back in the stable, they banter on as they brush their horses, Jared listing off horrible things that he tells Jensen is his loser punishment. Jensen accuses him of abusing his power.

Jared doesn’t really plan to go with any of them, he just likes teasing Jensen. It’s another thing that he won’t tell Jensen about.

When they get to the house Jared’s mother runs to him with a big smile on her face. “Jared, sweetie. Shower and dress well, yeah?” She says, making a shooing motion with her hands. Jared lifts a brow, but he is sweaty from their trip and he does think showering is a good idea. He hears Jensen and Jeff bickering as he takes the stairs, and he smiles. It only took one day for Jeff to decide he and Jensen are best friends. Jared suspects it’s because Jensen beat the hell out of him in every video game variation ever. 

Following his mother’s wishes, he puts some effort into his clothes, picking up nice tight jeans, and a navy button down. He gives up on his hair before he even tries straightening it, it never works. 

Jensen’s eyes catch him the second he steps down the stairs, a heated gaze that makes him hot at the same time as it makes him confident. He gives Jensen a small smile when they’re close.

“You clean up well,” Jensen comments. He’s showered too, but his get up is simpler, a grey t-shirt and one of the faded jeans he wore on the road. 

“Thanks.” 

They walk to the dining room, lunch is not messy business like breakfast. So only Jeff and his family are joining them for the meal.

And a man Jared hasn’t seen in five years.

“Jeffrey!” He greets. Jeffrey Dean Morgan is someone Jared considers a close friend, despite the status and the age difference. He’s always been nice to Jared, and Jared hasn’t seen him since he went to college. He goes to hug him, and Jeffery returns it with fervor, gripping him tight and not letting go until Jared moves back. 

“Mama, you should’ve told me!” Jared says, then looks back at Jeffrey. He’s still good looking, keen eyes, and dark colours, but he feels sharper now, and Jared chocks it up to the fact that he’s wearing a suit. 

“I missed you, Jay,” he says with a soft smile. Jared smiles back.

“Me too.”

Jeff drags Jensen by the wrist, and seats him on his side, leaving his usual seat for Jeffrey. Jared frowns, feeling the eyes of everyone in the room on him and Jeffery even as they pretend to be talking amongst themselves. His mother seems to be extra generous, and the food is over the top even for having two guests. The house too clean. And since when did his mother ask him to dress well for Jeffrey?

A lump forms in his throat, the food going tasteless on his tongue. A conclusion forms, in his head and he hopes to God it’s wrong. 

After they’re done, he rushes to help his mother and sister to clear the table. Once they’re in the kitchen he turns to his mother, who is still chirpy. 

“Mama? You want to tell me what’s going on?” 

If possible, his mother’s smile grows wider, “Jeffrey has asked for your hand!” She announces breathlessly, her joy radiating out of her and she looks like she’s expecting Jared to share her happiness at the news. “We said yes,” she adds with a wink. Jared’s world comes to a stop.

“What?” He says, heart beating faster.

His mother’s tone turns a bit cold, “We said  _ Yes _ ,” she repeats, like it would make it easier for Jared to accept it.

“No,” he says, and the word isn’t loud, but he could be screaming for how angry his mother’s expression gets. 

“Jared! You will not embarrass your father like that,” she says, stern.

“No,” he repeats. “I won’t marry Jeffrey, Mama.”

“You used to be so close!” She accuses. Jared feels cold now, nauseous.

“We were friends, and he’s seventeen years older than me.”

“Jensen is seven years older,” she throws back.

“Jensen and I aren’t together!” He hisses, barely stopping himself from shouting. His frustration grows and he feels his patience running thinner, so close to snapping. 

“Well then, mating with Jeffrey won’t be a problem.”

“No!” this time he does shout. His mother scowls.

“We let you do whatever you want, allowed you to go to New York to study, when you know we both don’t think it’s necessary for an omega, we let you take these blasted suppressants,” she lists, “ you came back with a stranger alpha and you play hooky with him in our home and we don’t say anything. We trusted you. Don’t disappoint us now.”

Jared can’t believe what he’s hearing, “You think you did me a favour?” He asks, incredulous, “I’m your son! You’re supposed to trust me, and not hold it over me like a bargaining chip!”

“Watch your tone, young man.”

“I will not mate-”

“-well, we won’t allow you to mate Jensen either!” 

“He doesn’t want me!” Jared snaps, tears rushing to his eyes, “I’m in love with him and he doesn’t want me,” he says, voice soft, this time only for himself. His mother’s face is the definition of shocked.

“Sweetie, I…”

But Jared doesn’t stay to hear what she has to say next, he runs out of the kitchen and to his room, taking the stairs two at a time. He runs into Jensen in the hall, two steps away from his door. His luck today is something else.

“What’s wrong?” Jensen says, alarmed. Jared shakes his head, makes to move passed Jensen and opens his door. Jensen catches his wrist. 

“Please talk to me.”

It’s a soft whisper, but Jared’s chest feels like it’s caving in on itself, and he chokes out a whimper. Jensen steps close, pulls him into a hug, and rocks him for side to side. He buries his face in Jensen’s neck, wondering how he can smell him. He’s thought about it before, and he’s not supposed to be able to, he took an extra pill just to be sure. Perhaps he’s making it up, so desperate for comfort all the times this scent has washed over him, his mind has to be tricking him. 

“You okay now?” 

Jared nods and moves away. Jensen gives him a small smile, cups his cheek and uses a thumb to wipe the trail of his tears. 

They sit side by side on Jared’s bed, Jensen waiting patiently for him to talk.

“I think we should leave,” Jared says, sniffling.

Jensen furrows his brows, “You mean me?”

Jared shakes his head, “They want me to mate with Jeffrey, and I don’t want to.”

“You want to run away?” Jensen exclaims, “Jared, that’s not a good idea. You should talk to your parents-”

“My mother doesn’t care. I told her no, and she said I ‘shouldn't disappoint them’”

Jensen’s face morphs into an angry countenance that would’ve scared Jared if he didn’t know Jensen better. It lasts for a second then Jensen deflates, he looks down at his lap, seemingly lost.

“I still don’t think running is a good idea.”

“What do you suggest then?”

“Tell them about your boyfriend?”

Jared licks his lips, feeling guilty about that, yet again. “Jensen,” he starts, speaking in a low voice, “Chad is just a friend. I just...I’m sorry about that, I didn’t want things between us to be awkward after...yeah.” 

Jensen stares at him for a long time, then purses his lips. He nods to himself, then gives a smile so forced it hurts. “Wow,” he says.

“Jensen I am so-”

“Prove Jeffrey is impotent in court,” Jensen suggests.

“That’s ridiculous and he’s not impotent.”

Jensen grins, turing so he’s facing Jared, “How do you know that?”

“Shut up!” 

Jensen laughs. Jared groans, “Stop laughing, this is not funny!”

“Maybe he’s a druggie.”

“Jensen!”

“Dark past,” Jensen goes on.

“Come on now, be serious.”

“Closeted puppies hater!”

Jared laughs, and Jensen’s smile turns tender. “Now this is better.”

“I still want to leave. Wasn’t planning on staying here anyway.” 

Jensen seems like he wants to protest, so Jared weedles, “I can’t travel alone, Jensen. I need you with me.”

Jensen sighs, Jared can feel him giving in. “This is what I want for our bet, you lost!”

“Fine! I’ll help you run away from your home. Fucking cops could come after me for abduction, but sure.”

“Don’t be dramatic. They’ll probably think we’re mated and they won’t have legal ground if you’re my alpha.”

Jensen throws his hands into the air, “Whatever, pack your things. We’ll leave tonight.”

Jared throws his arms around Jensen’s neck and hugs him, “Thank you.” Jensen’s arms comes around his waist, and he lets out a long breath.

“Anything for you, Jared.” 

* * *

They sneak out together when everyone is asleep. Jared imagines the whole house rising, everyone chasing them until they can’t anymore, but nothing happens. It’s all anticlimactic, they take their bags and leave the house and noone is the wiser. A cab to Dallas station, then they cut tickets to Austin. 

Jared has never been to Austin before. It has risen to be the big city in Texas a few years ago, turning into a progressive place contrary to the rest of Texas. Chad had mentioned on the phone once that omegas were allowed to work here, allowed to get an education. It’s almost as good as New York. 

Jared of course, had called Chad before deciding on Austin as his destination. Luckily, Chad’s roommate had just moved out, and he was more than happy to have Jared replace him. 

The journey to Austin is six and a half hours, Jared starts excitedly telling Jensen about Chad, and his adventures when he came to visit. Jensen doesn't talk, but he listens with a small smile on his face, the way he looks at Jared makes him nervous, but giddy at the same time. He always wants to have Jensen’s eyes on him.

“This reminds me a little of the first time we met,” Jensen says. Jared stops his chattering, a blush rising on his cheeks as he remembers Jensen’s fingers, soft pressure on his lips.

“Am I bothering you?” He says, playing with the hem of his t-shirt. Jensen’s hand on his stops him. Jensen takes both of Jared’s hands into his, and looks right at him.

“Your chattering didn’t bother me then either,” Jensen tells him, leaning forward like he’s sharing a secret, and the green in his eyes is more vibrant in the dim light, like his light comes from the inside, independent of outer sources. “I’m very glad to have met you, Jay.”

Jared tightens his hold on Jensen’s hand, feeling his pulse kicking up. “I’m glad I have met you, too. Thank you for taking me along, and giving me the chance to live that.”

“I should be the one thanking you, Jared. I wouldn’t have done something so crazy if it weren’t for you.”

Jared laughs, “I’m known to be crazy on occasion.” 

“Good, stay crazy.”

A squeeze, then Jensen lets go of his hands, the warmth lingers like it does every time Jensen touches him and Jared feels something inside of him breaking. He knows Jensen will leave him at the station. Knows he has no other excuse to hang on to him.

The trip passes in seconds, a blur of them just looking outside their windows. Jared regrets it when they arrive to Austin, wishes he used the time to look at Jensen instead.

They wordlessly go to buy Jensen’s ticket, the clerk tells them the train heading to New York will be leaving in thirty minutes. They keep their silence as they head to the platform, sitting on a bench facing the rail. The sky is overcast, but the benches are all sheltered, and the area is closer to crowded, but not quite suffocating. 

Jared wishes for something to say, but his throat is clogged up, and he keeps counting in his head, the passersby, the bags, the last calls. Anything to distract himself from what’s coming. The call for Jensen’s train sounds, and they both stand up. Jared looks down, at their bags, Jensen’s shoes.  _ Up _ , he tells himself, look at his face. _ Look _ . 

“Can you get to the address okay?” Jensen asks. There’s no mockery there, just a question, and Jared wishes he could say no, could ask Jensen to take him there too but he knows he can’t. 

“Just gonna take a cab,” His voice is hoarse, and his eyes are stinging. He shouldn’t cry now, not with Jensen still here to see it. He can break down later. He probably will.

“That’s good,” 

“Yeah.”

“Do you need anything?”

“I’m all set, thanks.” He’s staring at his hands, Jensen’s settle over one of them, warm and reassuring.

“Jared.” 

And Jared finally lifts his head, looks at Jensen. Jensen’s eyes are shiny, his smile sad, Jared is falling apart inside. He steps closer, and Jensen wraps him up in his arms. Jared breathes in, last time,  _ remember this, _ this warmth, this scent. This feeling in his heart, so compelling and devastating and he wishes he can hold on forever. 

The train whistles, reminding him time is ticking. Jensen strengthens his hold, Jared clings back.  _ Don’t cry, don’t. _

“Take care, okay?” Jensen whispers, raspy. 

“You too.”

He pulls back as another whistle sounds, smiles at Jared, shoulders his backpack, and takes his duffel. Jared remembers that they left the tent and bedrolls in his closet, and he doesn’t know why, but he wishes he brought them with him. Jensen is about to turn around, but Jared’s hand shoots, catches the back of his shirt. Jensen lifts a brow.

“Erm,” Jared wants to say anything, just to get another moment, anything. “The pictures, you never showed me the pictures.”

“I’ll come see you when they’re done.”

It’s a lie, Jared knows it is. He can feel it in his bones, an ache so deep his knees almost give out. Jensen is planning that this is their last goodbye, planning to turn and never look back. 

“I’ll wait for you,” Jared says, and it’s so sad that he means it, even when he knows this is the last time. 

The train calls again, the sound booming and Jensen steps close again, cups Jared’s cheek, then tangles his fingers in Jared’s hair, pulls him down until their foreheads touch.

“I’m sorry, Jared.” Jensen breathes, and kisses him. It’s a second, Jared wants to kiss back but Jensen is moving back, away. Jared stays rooted in place, Jensen’s retreating back blurring as tears fill his eyes. 

Everything in him hurts, his lungs on fire, his heart shattering. He can’t breathe, and he wants to scream. Jensen’s train leaves, but Jared doesn’t. 

He stays on the bench, face in his hands and he cries until no more tears remain. 


	7. Chapter 7

Living with Chad is not how Jared thought it would be. At the start, Chad was excited, he wanted to go out and party, and take Jared places but Jared didn’t agree. Chad gave up on inviting him after the tenth time or so.

He finds a job, surprisingly, without much trouble. The money is fine, and he gives Chad half the rent, and pays for his food and has enough to go out if he wants to. He never wants to.

His job is fun, he enjoys it, talking to Chad is good. Watching TV is nice, ordering in is nice, cooking, he finds, is something he likes doing. He reads books, and goes to work, and talks to his friend, but he can’t help but feel that it’s temporary. His life now, doesn’t seem real. 

He wakes up on the morning that marks three months since he got here, and without a warning he knows what’s wrong. 

He’s waiting for Jensen. 

It’s a stupid thing to do, to consider. But after three months, Jared is suddenly convinced that he’s seeing Jensen soon. 

Another month passes, the wait for Jensen turns into longing, then to a dull ache. The pain settles near his heart and refuses to leave, and Jared carries it around with him, and counts the days. 

He’s walking home from school, the wind is cutting, February is cold in Austin. Jared pulls his coat closer around himself, ducks his head and walks faster and hopes it doesn’t rain. The humidity and the dark clouds are telling another story, Jared hopes he gets home before it starts to pour. 

Someone is standing in front of their apartment complex, dressed in a long, black coat, his back is broad. He turns to look at the building and Jared’s world stops.

“Jensen!” he calls, already running. Jensen turns, barely catches him as Jared collides with him, “Jensen.”

“Hey, Jared.” Jensen whispers into his hair, hugging him back. Relief floods Jared, warmth like he hasn’t known but in these arms, and the scent of bitter cocoa clouds his senses. He’s almost drugged, doesn’t let go even when Jensen steps back. His hands remain fisted in the lapels of Jensen’s coat. 

Jensen smiles up at him, his cheeks flushed a bit, “Can we go inside?”

“Of course!” Jared stumbles back, hurries to open the door. “Get in.”

Jensen looks around, then settles on the big couch they have in the living room. He doesn’t take off his coat, and it makes Jared nervous. He’s leaving soon.

“Do you want to drink something? Coffee?”

“You never called your parents,” Jensen says instead. Jared frowns.

“No.”

“They came to my house, looking for you.”

“Oh.” 

Jensen pats the seat next to him, and Jared hesitates a bit before he sits down. The space between them is awkward, it reminds Jared that they did get close in what little time they spent together, and it makes him notice that they never left so many inches between them before. 

“So my parents,” Jared prompts.

“They’re worried about you, Jay. Your dad, he kinda begged to see you, like I’m some evil, retro alpha that kept you in a tower or something,” Jensen laughs. “Your mother was very sad.”

“She wasn’t very sad when she wanted to marry me off to someone I didn’t want,” Jared says with no small amount of bitterness. Jensen sighs.

“We were a bit hasty, with the running away thing. Apparently, she wanted to talk to you about how they approve of us,” Jensen makes quote marks with his fingers. 

Jared laughs, “God, she never listens. I told her we’re not together a hundred times.”

“Yeah well, eloping with me wasn’t the best way to convince her,” Jensen jokes. “Anyway, I promised them I would take you to see them.”

“Jensen…”

“Come on, they’re sorry. And will probably let you be, you can explain everything to them when we’re back.”

“Why didn’t you tell them we’re not together?”

“I did, they thought I was lying because you didn’t want to see them.” 

They really never listen, Jared feels bad for Jensen, imagining what that conversation was like. “I’m sorry about that.”

“I’m not,” Jensen smiles, “finally got an excuse to come see you.”

Jared’s heart jumps, starts beating like crazy. He moves closer, settles his head on Jensen’s shoulder and whispers, “You didn’t need one, you idiot.”

Jensen wraps an arm around his waist, and they stay like that for a few minutes. Jared is almost asleep when Jensen asks if he’s coming with him to Dallas over the weekend.

“Yeah, I’ll go with you.”

_ Anywhere _ he thinks. _ I’ll go anywhere with you. _

* * *

Jared has expected many things in his life, but every part concerning Jensen so far has been a surprise. And his family is crazy, so he shouldn’t be shocked, but when Jensen and he are greeted with singing and rose petals being thrown over them as they leave the car? He totally didn’t see that coming. 

A happy, beautiful woman comes to hug him and he has no idea about who she is, but he pats her back to be polite. 

“Mom?” Jensen says, and he goes to hug her and it all adds up to more confusion. Jared’s relatives and, apparently, Jensen’s too are all gathered up in their house. The younger ones are carrying the flower baskets and they keep throwing petals at Jared.

“What’s going on?” He whispers to Jensen. Jensen shrugs, and excuses himself to go talk to his mother. Jared’s own mother comes to hug him.

“I’m so sorry, sweetie,” she says, then his father is there. His eyes are shiny and his smile hesitant, and Jared is mad at them for everything still, but he did miss them. He steps closer and hugs his father, and without knowing his brother and Megan squeeze in, too. 

“I know you and Jensen are already married,” his mother starts, “but we wanted to do a traditional ceremony here.”

“Mama-”

“We support you! And we want to do this for you, we invited Jensen’s family, and they’re all happy.” 

“Oh my God,” he says. Jeff, apparently taking his reaction as good, grins and pats him on the shoulder. 

“Jensen!” Jared calls, feeling freaked out. Jensen runs to him, and he gives his family a tight smile as they step aside and talk in hushed tones. 

“Jensen, I’m so sorry! They don’t know about your mother, and I-”

“Hey, breathe,” Jensen interrupts, because no one seems to think Jared should finish a sentence today, “I made up with my mom after our trip. I called her, and we talked.”

Jared straightens his back. “You...did?” Jensen nods and smiles up at him, like he’s waiting for praise, but this? This is just too unfair. Jensen doesn't want to mate an omega because of his mother and now he’s okay with his mother, and yet he never called Jared. 

“And don’t worry about...well the wedding, I’ll talk to my side of the family, and you go explain everything to your mom, yeah?”

Jensen smiles and steps back, turning around, and Jared’s heart thuds painfully. His hand’s clutching Jensen’s sleeve before he can think to stop it. It feels like he’s standing on the platform, the train whistling, demanding for Jensen to leave him behind and Jared can’t keep it in anymore. Jensen’s confused call of his name is cut as Jared hauls him into a kiss. Jensen’s hands sneak into his hair and he groans into it, kissing him back hard enough to make him dizzy. 

Jared can hear the cheering, but it’s all muffled by the loud beat of his heart, by the small choked off noises he can’t seem to help letting out, and the breathy grunts Jensen is making.

“Jared?” Jensen’s says, lips red and swollen. 

“I don’t mind if you don’t want to bite me,” Jared tells him. If this is what Jensen’s afraid of, if that’s what stopping him then Jared can live without it. He won’t force the bond on Jensen. “We can just wear rings.” 

“Jay,” Jensen’s voice softens, his eyes glitter. 

“I know you don’t want to mate an omega, but I can feel it, Jensen, feel this between us. I know you can feel it, too.”

“I thought you didn’t want me,” Jensen says with a wet laugh, unbelieving.

“What? I was the one who kissed you in the barn!”

“And invented a boyfriend to get rid of me next morning.”

“I thought I was doing you a favour, with how you said you-”

Jensen cuts him off with a kiss, smiling into it. “Remember when I told you our trip wouldn’t be the kind where we share our feelings and change?”

Jared wraps his arms around Jensen’s shoulders, nodding and Jensen goes on, hands settling on Jared’s hips. “Well, I was wrong. I’m in love with you.”

Jared kisses him again.

* * *

They’re dressed in simple clothes. Jensen’s are all back, Jared’s are all white. Jensen’s standing at the end of the aisle their family has made, lit candles on the sides. The garden is illuminated by the lanterns they’ve hung. The decoration is mainly white roses, and Jared is amazed by how fast their back yard has transformed into the perfect wedding place, but he’s also happy. So happy he’s a little afraid he’s dreaming. 

He’s barefoot, because Jensen is supposed to carry him back to the house. It’s an old tradition, a symbol of how the alpha will protect and care for his omega. Jared’s family promised them one of the empty houses for the night, they covered the road to it with white and red petals. He still can’t believe they gave up on the idea of him living with them, leaving the house has fixed many of his problems. His father, overwhelmed by happiness, has gifted Jensen with Adhem, saying that it’s his way of forcing them to visit. 

Jared takes a deep breath as he watches Jensen being fussed over by his mother. She’s wrapping a red ribbon around his little finger, another tradition. Jared’s own finger will be tied to the other end of it. 

Megan runs to him, “You look gorgeous, Jay.” She looks so pretty in her simple, pink dress and her updo, her smile genuine and happy. 

“Thanks, you too.”

She wiggles her eyebrows at him and grins, lifting a flower crown. It’s made from small, white flowers that he thinks are orchids, they’re so pretty. And he remembers, this is another tradition, another thing. 

In older times, alphas gave them as a sign of affection when courting an omega and Jared feels like a complete idiot, because this is not the first time he receives one.

“Did Jensen make this?”

“Yes,” Megan gushes, “he asked me if we had white orchids, and we called and got him some.” 

Jared smiles, and leans down, allowing her to set it on his head. Jensen’s mother walks towards him, the long red ribbon stopping her in the middle of the aisle. Megan gives him a kiss, then Jared’s father guides him down.

Soft music fills the air, and the small crowd falls into a hush, all of them turning back to look at him. Jared only has eyes for Jensen, whose smile is easily the most beautiful thing tonight. When he’s midway, Jensen’s mother ties the ribbon on his right little finger, then she leaves with his father.

Jensen lifts his hand, and so does Jared and slowly they wrap the ribbon around their wrists, making it shorter, forcing Jared closer and closer until he’s in front of Jensen. Jensen takes his hands in his as they stand facing each other, and the music stops.

“You look great, Persephone.” Jensen says, his smile tender and the glint in his eyes playful. 

“Guess that makes you Hades, huh?” 

Jensen grins, “I’ll be whoever I have to be to marry you.” 

Jeff, who’s playing priest, clears his throat. These ceremonies don’t require a priest, usually someone who guides them through the steps and announces them mated. It’s traditionally a close family member, and Jeff raved the whole day about it being him. 

“Hello people,” Jeff starts, “We all want them mated and done so let me make this quick and painless.”

Some groan, some laugh. Jared is shaking his head, but Jensen’s agreeing with Jeff.

“This red ribbon symbolizes the bond that will forever bind you.” They lift their hands, and Jeff holds the ribbon where it hangs loosely between them. “By cutting it, I give you the responsibility of keeping your part of the bond safe, to be free and yet choose each other.” 

He cuts the ribbon, and the crowd claps.

“Say your vows,” Jeff instructs.

Jensen smiles at him, instead of talking out loud Jensen takes a step forward, so they're chest to chest. He has to look up now, and Jared smiles back. Jensen leans in and whispers in his ear.

"I wasn't told I'd be getting married today, so this is improvised," he warns, then pulls back. Louder he says, "Jared, I'm not really good at the emotional, cheesy lines. So I'll just say what I feel and hope it comes out pretty," the crowd laughs, Jared nods at Jensen. "I never thought that loving someone could be so easy, but falling for you was the easiest thing I’ve ever done. It feels natural, like the next breath I'm gonna take, or the beating of my heart. It feels like I've been waiting all of my life to finally look at you. I know I love you more now than I did yesterday, but it's no way near close to how much I'll love you tomorrow. And if you’ll have me, I'll try my best to make you happy, and share the sad times with you when I can't. I'll do everything, give everything to keep you safe. If you choose me now, then I promise I'll choose you, everyday, for the rest of my life." 

Jared’s eyes water as he listens to Jensen, he laughs a bit “Now you’re just trying to make me look bad,” he says, Jensen flushes but he’s still smiling, “what am I supposed to say now?” 

“Say yes.” Jensen tells him. And he looks like he’s afraid Jared won’t, like after all of this, when they’re standing here, exchanging their vows Jared could actually change his mind.

“I love you,” Jared says, deciding to repeat Jensen’s words. He doesn't think anything could convey what he feels better than them, “and I’ll choose you, today and tomorrow and always. I’ll fall in love with you harder everyday, I’ll keep finding new ways to love you. I’ll laugh alongside you, and share your tears, I’ll always be there, I promise.”

“Oh hell,” Jeff says, his voice thick, “I don’t think anyone could be cheesier, now kiss!”

The kiss is slow, chaste but it sets Jared’s blood on fire because he knows what’s coming next. Jensen’s lips drag over the line of his jaw, kissing under it and down to where neck meets shoulder. Jared cranes his head to the side, offering his neck to Jensen.

He can feel Jensen’s breath, hot and wet, ghosting over his pulse, making him shiver in anticipation. Jensen scraps his teeth over his skin, placing a tender kiss there. He keeps his lips attached there, both of them breathing harshly. Jared pushes himself closer, whispers:

“Please,” and Jensen bites down, his teeth sinking into tender flesh and Jared feels it like electricity, all over his body. Sizzling inside of him, and exploding. Suppressants are burned over, and he can smell Jensen so clearly now. The same subtle cocoa and spices, and something musky and heavy. Jared’s knees go weak, and he lifts both hands to cling to Jensen’s shoulders as his alpha licks over the mark he left with his teeth. 

Something happens then, when they pull back and their eyes lock. Like a flood taking over, wave after wave of longing, so strong it almost makes him crumble. He knows Jensen’s feeling it too, this intense thing building and flowing through them.

Jared thinks it’s the mating bond for a few seconds, but then Jensen’s arms are around him and he’s clutching him close. There’s cheering and clapping, and Jeff is offering his congratulations, but Jared’s too overwhelmed to move, he can barely breathe over the lump in his throat and the burning hot desire swelling in his chest.

“Jensen,” he reasps, and Jensen holds him closer and nods. 

“Let’s go,” he says, then moves; taking Jared into his arms and carrying him all the way over to the house. Jensen’s marching over with determined steps, and Jared thinks he hears some mocking and playful jabs but he doesn’t care. He wants nothing but to be alone with Jensen, to tear off their clothes and press them together, skin on skin. 

He buries his face in Jensen’s neck, licking and nipping over salty skin, moaning as Jensen finally gets them inside. They don’t go anywhere, Jensen lowers him to the ground and crawls between his legs and they’re kissing so deep it almost touches that fire in Jared’s soul.

“Jensen,” he gasps, hooking his legs around Jensen’s waist and pulling him close, both hands tugging on Jensen's shirt. Jensen huffs, frustration clear and pulls back. He throws his shirt to the side, and then helps Jared out of his and starts pulling his pants down.

“Off, off.” 

Jared has to remove his legs from around Jensen, and he almost whines at the distance, but Jensen comes back as soon as they’re naked and the heat from his skin has Jared whining for an entirely different reason.

“Kiss me,” he chokes out, barely finishing the words before Jensen’s mouth crashes over his, tongue instantly tangling with Jared’s. Jared moans, pushes his hips up, arches his back. Jensen sneaks his arms around Jared’s waist, fits them together chest to chest.

Jared can feel the slick seeping out of him, wetting his thighs. It makes him more eager, and he claws at Jensen’s back.

“Come on, Jensen, hurry. Fuck me.”

Jensen growls, thrusts his hard cock against Jared and Jared whimpers. Jensen’s big, and hard. Hot and perfect and Jared is so desperate to have him inside. He lifts his legs higher on Jensen’s hips, smears his mouth against Jensen’s again.

“Jensen, fuck me. Now, now, now.” He’s chanting it, over and over again and he’s bubbling pleas and Jensen’s name and he feels delirious. Out of his mind with need. 

Jensen doesn't make him wait long, he lines up, locking their eyes for a second and the green that was hooded seems to clear.

“I should prepare you, I…”

Jared feels like he’s about to die, body on fire with want and he can’t take another second without feeling Jensen in him. He grips Jensen’s cock and nudges the head against his hole, both of their breaths stuttering at the feel. His legs around Jensen tighten, leaving him no choice but to sink into Jared.

It feels amazing, like breathing after being held under water, essential. Vital. Jared gasps, digging his nails into Jensen’s flesh and it seems to edge him on. Jensen groans, pulls back then fucks in, shoving Jared upward. 

Jensen lets go after that, fucks Jared with brutal thrusts. Jared can do nothing but moan and grind down onto Jensen. He feels full in ways that goes beyond just sexual, something deep in him clicking, falling into place and he can feel tears forming in his eyes because he finally knows.

“I love you, Jensen. I love you.”

Jensen captures his mouth in a kiss that further clouds his mind, everything disappears but one thought.

True mates. They’re true mates. It makes so much sense now, explains everything. Why he was able to smell Jensen, the absolute trust he had in him from the start. Why he felt like he way dying slowly when they had to part.

“Jared, God, Jared you’re perfect. I love you so much.” They kiss again, sharing breath and spit. The pleasure builds; heat pools in his stomach, blinding him as it explodes.

He comes in long spurts, feels Jensen’s knot inflating and locking them together and he sighs into the kiss Jensen gives him. They’re panting, staring at each other with wonder. Jensen smiles.

“We’re true mates,” he whispers, kissing his mouth then his cheeks, his nose and chin and then his mouth again. “You’re mine forever,” Jensen says, and his smile is so happy it makes Jared’s heart leap.

“I am.”

Jensen looks down at where they’re joined and winces. “This is...not gonna be comfortable for you,” 

Jared pulls him down into a kiss. “Do I look like I care?”

“Well, I do.” 

Jensen’s arms pull him closer, until they’re hugging. “Hold on to me,” he says. Jared does, and Jensen moves them up, so he’s sitting with Jared in his lap. A groan leaves him as Jensen’s knot pulls at his rim. Jensen tries to get up, but fails, the abrupt movement nudges him deeper into Jared and Jared can’t help but grind down, his cock hardening again. 

“Jensen,” he gasps.

“Fuck.” 

Jensen tries again, this time he gets up, Jared wrapped around him. He takes slow steps towards the couch, and sits down carefully. Jared rests his head on Jensen’s shoulder, moving his legs so they’re not trapped behind Jensen.

“You okay?” Jensen asks, kissing his neck. Jared nods. They stay like that for a while, Jared dozes off for a bit. When he wakes up, he’s in bed, curled against Jensen.

“Had a good nap?” 

Jared hums and borrows closer. “How long was I out?”

“An hour, maybe.”

“I wanted to show you something,” Jensen says after a while of silence. He moves away, forcing Jared to sit up straight. When he’s back, he’s carrying an album. He turns the light on then settles back beside Jared, giving him the photo album, and sneaking an arm around his waist. Jared opens the first page and he smiles.

The picture is of him, sleeping on the train, the light streaming in from the window and shining over his hair. 

“You’re a stalker,” he says, elbowing Jensen lightly. Jensen laughs.

“I’m sorry,” he doesn’t sound too apologetic, but Jared was only teasing. He flips through the pictures, their trip captured and kept in an album. A lot of the pictures are of him, and Jensen had kept them all, even the repeated blurry ones. 

Jared stops at the picture of him in the dandelion field, and thinks he looks in love. He’s staring up at Jensen, not the camera and the smile on his face, the way his eyes shine can be described as nothing but loving. How could Jensen see this and not know?

“I wanted to kiss you,” Jensen says, his fingers caressing Jared’s jaw. Just a bit of pressure, Jared turns towards him, and Jensen touches their lips softly. Jared smiles, and Jensen places his thumb on his cheek, where he assumes a dimple must be showing.

“I love these,” Jensen says, confirming his thought. He leans in to kiss them, and Jared’s smile gets even bigger. They continue looking through the pictures, Jared finally catching on to why Jensen didn’t agree to show him before. 

They spell his love for Jared so cleary, and Jared would’ve taken one look at them and known. He closes the album and sets it aside, turning to plant a kiss over Jensen’s shoulder. 

“Thank you for showing me,” he whispers against Jensen’s skin, kissing the same spot again. Jensen’s hold around him tightens. Jared throws one leg over Jensen’s thighs and straddles him.

“Want me?” He says, grinding his ass on Jensen’s cock. Jensen’s breath hitches, his hands slide from Jared’s knees up to his hips, down again until they grip on mid thigh.

“Always.” 

He leans in and kisses him slow. 

They have so much to consider, Jared’s job, living arrangements. Jared smiles into the kiss, thinking everything else can wait. They have the rest of their lives to worry about it. 

-End.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this, tell me about it in the comments!
> 
> I'm [Nisaki](https://nisaki-chan.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, come say hi!


End file.
